The Fang that Transcends Dimensions
by King InuYasha
Summary: Boy wishes to be half demon, goes into InuYasha world, gets out with InuYasha and gang to battle Naraku in many worlds. CH3 up, Read and Review.
1. Beginnings and Endings

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

-----------------

Chapter 1

A boy, about 15 years old, with jet black hair and brown eyes, stared into the TV. He was watching his favorite TV show, _InuYasha_, and he was getting very sleepy.

"Neal, GO TO BED! You look half dead already!" his mom exclaimed.

"Soooo…….Sleepy…..Good, InuYasha is over, I can sleep now….." the boy spoke.

Neal headed to his room, unaware he left the TV on, and unaware that the screen was glowing with a pink aura. He arrived in his room, and simply landed on the bed, last words being…

"I…..wish….I….was….a….half-demon….like….InuYasha….." and with that thought, he fell asleep.

He woke up, hearing some noise (A/N: light sleeper) and simply looked around. He noticed that he wasn't in his room, but rather, in front of a giant tree next to a well.

"Hmm, a well…. A giant tree… only one thing I can think of!" he thought.

"HELLO!" he yelled into the direction of the noise.

Meanwhile

Kagome was just waking up. She looked at InuYasha, who was still sleeping.

'I wonder if he loves me or not…nah…he loves Kikyo…he looks so peaceful-'

Kagome was interrupted in her thoughts because she heard someone yell "HELLO!" to them. Kagome woke up InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo to see who was saying that. They raced to the forest of InuYasha to see Neal looking the Inu-gang like they were crazy or something.

'What the hell? Err, great, now my mind is sounding like InuYasha's… Anyways, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo are all standing in front of me, looking at me like I was crazy…. Though, I might be, seeing as they are just TV show characters… oh well' Neal thought.

"Ugh, so I was right, this is the forest of InuYasha, and next to me is the Tree of Ages of the future Higurashi shrine… Dammit, --- arrgh! I am starting to talk like him, this isn't good, I haven't cursed that much before…." Neal turned to Kagome "Kagome Higurashi, is it not? Well, I seem to have stumbled upon the lands of InuYasha, son of Inu no Taisho and Lady Izyaoi… How nice, I get to meet the great InuYasha…" Neal goes to the river to clean up his hands and he looks at his reflection. "Oh. My. God. I am a half dog demon! When did this happen? Oh, right, since I was pulled into the InuYasha universe…"

-------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

------

Chapter 2

At this moment, he decided to speak to the Inu-gang. "Hello, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara!" InuYasha asks rudely "Why the hell are you here? Who are you? Did you come for the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asks then, "Are you from my era, I have seen those clothes before…" At this point, he chose to interrupt and answer before his brain exploded.

"For goodness sake, I am-" he stopped, realizing he needs to revert to normal before giving his real name, "Tom, and I was watching my favorite TV show _InuYasha_ when I fell asleep and woke up here… And I did not want the Shikon no Tama shards, nor the jewel. I have no need to have them, since all they do is power up demonic abilities, and I have no need to make a wish on the jewel. Kagome, I do indeed come from the modern era, but much further in time than you… I believe you are from 1996?" Kagome just nodded slowly. "Well, I am from the year 2006, a full decade ahead of you. I have been following your travels in my TV, since in my reality, you are a part of a popular TV show called _InuYasha_ which is based on a manga called _InuYasha_. I know quite abit about you. And, I have some nice spoilers in my head. I wonder which part of the series did I fall in… InuYasha, can I see Tesseiga?" And at that precise moment, two swords fell from the sky and bonked him on the head. "What the hell was that? Dammit, I really am getting InuYasha's foul mouth." Neal unsheathed the sword with the yang half of the yinyang symbol. The sword looked rusted and then Neal heard a noise and quickly thought about protecting everything and preserving time and space. The sword began the pulse strongly. "What the heck? The sword is pulsing!" The sword began to transform and it looked EXACTLY like Tesseiga, except the yang symbol is engraved on the hilt of the sword, and it appears only when Neal prepares to attack. "Guess the sword knows best! Wind Scar!" Neal fired the Wind Scar attack straight toward the suspected demon… And destroyed it! Neal turned back, sheathed the sword, and hung the two swords over my backpack, which materialized out of nowhere when Neal realized he needed stuff, just in case! Neal got my backpack, and turned to look at the Inu-gang. They were extremely shocked to see him perform the Wind Scar attack that only Tesseiga can do. InuYasha was the first to speak.

"How the hell did you perform Wind Scar? I have the Tesseiga and only I can use it!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome asks, "Umm, you said earlier that we are in a TV show and a manga? Well… does that mean we are on national television and read by everyone in Tokyo?" Neal replies, "Hah! If only that small, in fact, the show is world wide popularity status among Anime shows, and the manga fares pretty well across the world. I should know, since I am from the United States of America! In fact, I know every single thought that went through each and every single one of your heads, would you like me to prove it?"

Kagome paled. InuYasha turned red and then caught Kagome before she fainted. Sango and Miroku turned bright red. Neal spoke, "You know what I wonder, is why the hell you two" he pointed to InuYasha and Kagome, "still have not told each other your feelings! And since I know for certain that Sango and Miroku won't do anything, I suppose I will say a few things before I take my leave to where my swords are telling me to go… Sango, I know you love Miroku, but you are unsure of him because of his..umm… lecherous side… Miroku, Sango deeply loves you, but you definitely need to tell her that you love her and that you will PROMISE to stop being so damn lecherous! As for now, I bid you adieu, so that the show can go on!" Neal turned to his left, where the swords were tugging him, and ran off.

"What the hell is going on, why are my swords tugging me towards…" Neal's eyes widened, "S-S-S-Sesshomaru!" 'Great, first I meet InuYasha, now I meet the Ice King himself! Dammit, do I really have luck that is that bad?' he thought.

"Who are you Half-Breed? Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Sesshomaru asked, in his usual icy tone.

"Hmm, Lord _Fluffy_ wants to know why I am wearing strange clothes? Well, since this time is 1496, I suppose I can tell you I am from the year 2006. A full 510 years ahead of you. Of course, I am also from a dimension that demons don't exist, but it seems I was transformed into a half demon… Well, its better than being full demon. It would be really hard to explain this, because I know there is a way I can seal my demon side after I figure out who brought me into this dimension. And I know you care deeply for Rin. I even know you love her as a daughter right now. And of course, you are disgusted from your feelings for her… Also, I am wondering why I have my swords which hit me on the head after I asked to see Tesseiga. It looks so much like Tesseiga and even performs the Wind Scar attack…" Neal told Sesshomaru with small bits of sarcasm. Sesshomaru was shocked for a bit before regaining his icy look. 'How does this halfbreed have Tesseiga? Wait a second, Tenseiga is jittering around..' Sesshomaru wondered.

"Hey, it seems Tenseiga is responding to my sword. But the only reason it would do that is if… my… sword… was… forged… with… Inu no Taisho's… fang…" I said, shocked.

"Yes, it would seem that your _swords_ are forged from my father's fangs." Sesshomaru said, coolly.

"WHAT? I have swords from Inu no Taisho!" he yelled. Who wouldn't? He just found out that his swords belonged to the legendary Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands of Japan.

"I don't believe it… I need calm down though…" Neal said, straining to remain calm.

In Neal's mind

Neal sat down, and peered deep into his mind. He saw his demon side. He looked at himself, and saw he was human in his mind.

"So, you must be my demon side.." Human Neal said, coolly.

"Hehehe, yeah, I am…" Demon Neal said, maniacally.

"So, why don't we work together, I once heard that untold power can be found when the halfdemon human and demon bloods stopped warring and started working together." Human Neal spoke, rather frustrated.

"Well, I am all that is dark in you, and unified may be more powerful, and I thirst for power, so it's a deal, but, what is the catch?" Demon Neal asked, miffed about working together with the Human side of him.

"Unfortunately, this means you need to accept everything about me, and I have to accept everything about you…" Human Neal said, sadly.

"What is wrong? I don't see anything wrong with that," Demon Neal said.

"What I mean is, you have to accept all of my emotions, my memories, and my personality, while I have to accept the darkness in you, the hatred, anger, etc. that has manifested in you.." Human Neal said, looking down at the nothingness below.

"Well, I experience a small bit of it, and some of those things are good, you know what, lets do it!" Demon Neal said.

"Are you sure? Once this is done, we can never revert back…" Human Neal said.

"Yes, I am sure…" Demon Neal said.

"Alright, we will do it, but far away from Sesshomaru, so that he does not discover the secret of a Unified Half Demon," Human Neal said.

"Bye," Demon Neal said, happily.

Back in the world

Sesshomaru noticed that while he was doing that, his two swords were glowing, or rather, the hilts of the two were glowing. 'I wonder why that was happening…' Sesshomaru thought. He noticed that golden marks appeared on him and as he opened his eyes, they were red with gold pupils.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are spying on me, come on out…" Neal spoke, with a guttural voice.

Sesshomaru was amazed that he wasn't going insane by now, since InuYasha was always going insane in full demon form.

"Sesshomaru, I know you are thinking about the control on being full demon. Well, don't worry, the transformation isn't complete.." Neal said.

Neal jumped in the air and ran far… Sesshomaru couldn't sense him anymore, so he headed for the castle, to look up the swords Neal possessed. Neal figured he couldn't sense him anymore, so he reverted to half demon form.

'Thanks,' Neal thought to his demon side.

'You are welcome,' his demon side replied.

"Now to concentrate," Neal spoke softly.

He thought about combining the strength of the demon side and the human side, against a common enemy, Naraku. Both of the sides of him started to walk towards each other in his mind. Then, the hilts of the swords began to glow again. Then the two sides walked into each other. Shortly after, Neal's body started radiating a powerful aura. It was so powerful, that InuYasha and Kagome could sense it all the way on the other side of the forest.

With the Inu-gang

"InuYasha, I sense a very strong demonic aura!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know, I sense it too… The only one I know of which an aura that is even half that strength is Sesshomaru…" InuYasha spoke, bitterly.

"Wait, it's gone!" Kagome said.

Back with Neal

He completed the unification, and decided to be in full human form. The swords hilts stopped glowing, but the yin and yang symbols on the hilts did not go away.

"Heh, we feel quite powerful, but since we are one now, we should refer to ourselves as myself, and I would be quite powerful in human, halfdemon, fulldemon, and true form of full demon.."

In human form, he looks like a regular teenager with brown hair, dark complexion, and brown eyes. In half demon form, he is the same, except he has silver hair with gold streaks in it, and gold tips of the dog ears. His fangs and claws are similar to InuYasha's. In full demon form, his hair turns completely gold, his eyes turn silver, and he has ears similar Sesshomaru. In his full demon true form, he looks like a 100 ft tall dog, with golden fur and red eyes with silver pupils.

"I love all my new forms!" Neal exclaimed. Neal decided to stay in human form for now and head back to InuYasha.

---------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

--------

Chapter 3

Neal went to InuYasha's camp and decided to speak to Kagome.

"Hello, can you help me? I met a half demon who decided to go away for awhile and entrusted me with these swords… He looked like that guy," he pointed to InuYasha, "except that he wasn't wearing those particular robes… You look like you are from modern Japan, right?" Kagome nodded. "So, you must be from modern era as well?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I am, except I am from the United States. I really have no idea how I got here, I was with my friend Tom and I went home, but when I woke up, here I was…"

Kagome paled again, remembering Neal as "Tom", "uhh, actually Tom was the half demon you got those swords from…"

Neal smirked, "So I was right… He wouldn't tell me though…"

InuYasha started growling, "Sesshomaru!"

Neal paled, "WHAT!"

Neal ran into the tent, while Sesshomaru stepped into camp and eyed the tent, then turned to InuYasha, starting to attack him.

"Little brother, I wish to take father's fang from you now," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"So, prepare to die!" Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and started to attack. "Dragon Strike!"

InuYasha attacked with Backlash Wave. Neal saw that Tokijin was about to overpower him, and realized that the series will be all messed up if he didn't step in. Suddenly, some knowledge of the ultimate sword came to his mind. Reluctantly, he unsheathed his two swords and decided to use the power of his unity to unify the powers of his two swords.

Neal spoke softly, "My fangs, unify to unleash true power to protect this dimension!"

The two swords started to glue together, and then a new sword appeared in the two swords places… The sword looked like Sounga except that it has the fangish look of Tesseiga. Neal stepped next to InuYasha. "Lord Sesshomaru, time to feel the power of my fang of Destiny!" Neal raised his sword up, and a goldish black dragon appeared in the winds surrounding the sword. "Dragon Twister!" Neal yelled. InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at Neal with amazement.

'Dragon Twister is the Sounga attack, and can only be done by a demon!' Sesshomaru thought!

InuYasha gaped, 'How is that possible, the sword was sealed in Hell!'

Instead of doing a mindless destruction, it aimed directly at Sesshomaru! The dragon attacked Sesshomaru and engulfed him in a golden light, then Tenseiga activated, transporting Sesshomaru back to his castle!

Neal fell to the ground, and the sword he held separated to two separate lights and hit his sheathes and became the original swords he had. Neal was close to fainting when he said, "I…had…to…preserve…the…anime…world…"

-----------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

-----------

Chapter 4

The whole Inu-gang was shell-shocked. Why wouldn't they be? They just saw the dreaded Dragon Twister attack from a human! And they couldn't find the sword they saw that fired the Dragon Twister. At first they thought it was Sounga, but they realized it wasn't when InuYasha described the fangish appearance of the sword. Three days later, Neal woke up, wondering why the whole group was looking at him like he was crazy, for the second time.'

Sango spoke first, "How did you do that?"

Mirkou then spoke, "Yes, how did you do that, even though I know that sword should be demonic, it felt holy!"

Neal replied, "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice… That was the Destiny Fang."

Kagome and InuYasha spoke at the same time, "Well, where is it? It disappeared after you fainted."

Neal then said, "Well, the reason for that is simple, the Destiny Fang is tied into my soul, and if I find no need to stabilize the sword, it disappears, but I can call it anytime I feel it is absolutely necessary."

Kagome then says to herself more than to anyone, "He seems to have strong holy powers."

Neal then said, "I heard that, thanks for the compliment about my holy powers, and I cannot explain how I used that sword, since I forgot. I only seem to know when I really need to sword. I can't even remember what attack I used, only that a golden black dragon attacked Sesshomaru before I fainted."

Sesshomaru then came in and spoke, "Human, how did you manage to use the Dragon Twister on me, when Sounga is in the pits of Hell?"

Neal was shocked, "WHAT? The attack was Dragon Twister? Only Sounga has that attack! And that sword possesses anyone who comes in contact with it except for Inu no Taisho. And from what happened with Takemaru and Sounga, I would never touch Sounga!"

Sesshomaru replied, "That is why I came to find out how you know that attack. The sword you used looked like Sounga, except that it has a blade appearance similar to that of InuYasha's fang! EXPLAIN!"

"Dammit Sesshomaru, he can't even remember how he used that sword!" InuYasha yelled at him. "He said the sword is called the Fang of--" he was cut off by Neal, "InuYasha, DON'T TELL HIM!"

"Why not?"

"It would be cataclysmic if he found out about the sword," Neal said and under his breath said so lowly that only InuYasha can hear, "He has no idea this world is watched in my world, and he should not know of the name, because I don't know if there is info in his castle about it, and besides, the sword can only be used by a pure soul that fulfills other conditions that I dare not speak of in the presence of Sesshomaru…"

InuYasha asked, "Sesshomaru, why do you want to know?"

Sesshomaru replied, "InuYasha, that sword destroyed Tokijin! I want to know why it could do that!"

Neal was in awe, 'So, the Fang of Destiny is quite powerful… It is too bad it will disappear when I leave.'

Neal spoke bitterly, "Damn, so I guess you want me to revive Tokijin, right? Bring the pieces of the sword to me…"

Sesshomaru brought the two halves of the sword and put it in front of Neal and promptly, Neal brought out his two swords.

Neal spoke quietly, so quietly that no one heard him, "My swords, protect me from Tokijin while I piece it together…"

The two swords yinyang symbols start to glow on the hilts and on the sheathes, creating a spirit barrier. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the yinyang symbol on his forehead appeared, separated, and slowly coming together, just like Tokijin. Once united, the symbols disappeared, and the sword was repaired.

"NOW! Take that god awful sword away from me!" Neal yelled.

"This Sesshomaru shows gratitude for you repairing my sword." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I need to go to your library, can you take me there?" Neal asked.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Jaken, take Neal to Ah-Un and get Rin, we are leaving to the castle."

---------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

--------

Chapter 5

It has been four days since Neal and Sesshomaru started their trip to the castle. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you why you feel it is necessary to conceal your emotions? And don't give me any crap about enemies and weaknesses. What is the true reason why you wish to hide your emotions? I could peer into your heart and mind with my swords, but I don't want to, unless I absolutely have to," Neal asked.

Sesshomaru replied, "Why do you wish to know? It concerns you not."

Neal said quietly, "Your emotions that you consider your weakness are actually your greatest strength… Tenseiga uses your real emotions to determine who to save and who to leave alone… Which reminds me, have you someone to protect?"

Sesshomaru froze. The only one who asked him that was his father. "No. I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect."

Neal said, "That is bull. I know you have someone to protect. And I know it is Rin. Also, you protect Jaken, though I have no idea why… I can tell you are always clearly irritated with Jaken. But, Rin always makes your eyes show the emotions of happiness and joy that someone can be so happy in such a time period. It also confuses you, since you never believed it was possible for someone to be that happy, especially during this era. Although, you don't remember the time when you were this happy… Sad, isn't it? But it shows that Rin is a manifest of the side you never show… Originally, I bet Inu no Taisho would have given you the fang, had you answered differently to that question, and the reason is this: if you do not have the will and the determination to protect humans, then Tesseiga will not work for you. This is the way of repenting for that answer."

Sesshomaru still kept a stoic look, except his eyes depicted that he was thinking hard about Neal's answer. Sesshomaru kept walking onward to the castle. Finally, Sesshomaru asked, "Human, how do you know so much about the Tesseiga?" Neal knew this was going to happen, so he explained the whole story about his dimension containing a TV show depicting their lives and a manga that has depicted their lives and continues onward. Sesshomaru obviously asked what a TV and a manga was, so Neal answered those. Sesshomaru started to ponder Neal's answer and then asked, "So, you are aware of my past as well?" Neal replied, "I am aware of your past that goes as far back as 200 years, to the time InuYasha was born. Remember, the manga and shows are centered around InuYasha and Kagome." Sesshomaru obviously didn't like this.

"But hey, there is a good side! Just wait a second and I will show you…" Neal began to look through his backpack. "Ahh, here it is! Now, are we there yet?" Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Good, now let's get to a room that I can set this all up in…" Neal said.

Sesshomaru took Neal to the main room and took him to the private den. "Ahh, good, a den. Now I need to invoke the powers of my sword. Sesshomaru, can you keep a secret? This is a big secret, no one knows about this at all. Can I trust you with this secret?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Human, this Sesshomaru can be trusted with such a dark secret, now what is it?"

"Alright, I guess I can reveal it," said Neal.

Neal closed his eyes and his body started to radiate. Sesshomaru was shocked that this power was coming from within him. His two swords started to glow as well. His hair changed from black to silver with gold streaks. His human fingernails extended to claws. His canine teeth became fangs. His human ears shrank and went up to form dog ears, and finally when he opened his eyes, they changed colors from brown to gold.

Sesshomaru was very surprised with this. "So, you are a half breed?" Neal replied, "Not quite that anymore."

Neal closed his eyes again and his body started radiate again. Sesshomaru was shocked that even MORE power was radiating from him, his aura changed from half demon to full demon. His swords began glowing again. His silver hair with gold streaks became completely gold. His dog ears went down to the sides of his head and became pointed ears similar to Sesshomaru's. His claws and fangs grew longer. He opened his eyes, and Sesshomaru saw them change from gold to silver.

Now, Sesshomaru was confused. "So, now you are a full demon?" Neal replied, "Yes, I am now a full dog demon in humanoid form. I have my sanity and I look like a regular dog demon. In this form I have enough power to do what I am about to do without exhausting myself."

Neal took out his laptop computer and set it up. He positioned his two swords on either side of the desk, and the sword with Yin became an electrical outlet next to the desk. The sword with Yang became a wifi card that pulls wifi signals from where Neal was in his dimension. He plugged in the laptop and turned it on. The laptop computer started up Fedora Core and he started to access the Internet. Sesshomaru was very intrigued with the computer and was about to touch it when Neal activated the YinYang Barrier.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I am not ready to let you touch the computer." Sesshomaru asked what a computer was. Neal went into a long discussion of the technology in his era, since Sesshomaru kept asking about each other technological device related to it.

"Since the Yin sword is life energy, I used my abilities to make an electrical outlet so the battery doesn't empty before we are done." Now the computer was connected to the internet, Neal opened up fanfiction dot net. Neal clicked my way to InuYasha fanfics, and activated the search, and put in the query "Sesshomaru." Neal pressed enter and the results came up, albeit slowly. Neal realized that the power was getting drained of the sword before it would revert back, and Neal told Sesshomaru to stick Tenseiga into the second outlet. He did so, and the power levels went back up. Tenseiga began to pulse all the time, Neal ignored the pulsing. Sesshomaru was getting impatient though.

"Alright, it's ready; now, there are 3780 fanfics with the word "Sesshomaru" in the summary. My personal favorites are when you and InuYasha switch bodies." Sesshomaru was simply awed, there were people writing love stories with Kagome and him, Rin and him, Kagura and him, and Kikyo and him.

"I personally hate the stories with you and Kagome; it defies all youkai laws to do that, so I don't read them. Especially since nearly everytime, you are stripped of all your titles and stuff for betraying your brother, even though he is a half demon. I placed a filter so that you cannot read any stories with you and Kagome. Now, I think I need to figure out what episode occurred before I got here." After a bit of searching with altavista translator to allow Sesshomaru to read it, he confirmed that it was near the end of the episode lists. "Sesshomaru, did InuYasha ever combine Shikon Shards with Tesseiga?" Sesshomaru replied, "I know not whether he has done such a horrible thing. Do you want me to find out?" "Yes, please, I need this information so I can figure out how to participate without messing up the space time continuum in this dimension." Sesshomaru nodded and ran out.

With the Inu-gang

"InuYasha, let me go! I need to go back to my time!" Kagome yelled.

"No! You need to continue the shard hunting! After you collect all the---" InuYasha was cut short when he sniffed the air, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru calmly said, "InuYasha, I do not wish to fight you for your fang today, I am helping Neal search the 'internet' to figure out where he exactly is in our time."

Kagome was appalled, "WHAT? Internet in the feudal era?"

Sesshomaru calmly replied, "Human, Neal used his swords and transformed one sword into an 'outlet' as he called it, and transformed the other one into a 'wifi adapter' whatever those are and connected his 'computer' to the 'outlet' and inserted the 'wifi adapter' into the 'computer' to browse through what he calls a 'website' and with my knowledge of the past occurrences in your group, we pinpointed a range in which he may be placed in."

Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha, "Brother, did you defile Tesseiga with any Shikon shards recently?"

InuYasha said, "What? I used a shikon shard to get out of the Oni we were trapped in with Naraku. But that is it…"

Sesshomaru remembers what Neal told him…

_Flashback_

_Neal translates the page for InuYasha episode 167 and shows it to Sesshomaru. _

_The excerpt translated says, "Inside the Oni's great stomach, InuYasha and the others suffer. Miroku struggles to keep the barrier going, but the poison takes its toll. As he slips into unconsciousness and the barrier fades. InuYasha throws his kimono jacket over his friends, and continues to free them from the deadly trap. He has one last strategy, and asks Kagome to hand him the Shikon jewel shard. Kikyo takes aim at Kanna's head with her arrow when Moryomaru attacks her. His talons strike at Kikyo but she dodges. However, Kanna and the baby escape, borne away by into the thick mist by Moryomaru. Kikyo wonders if their meeting had really been pure chance or something more calculated. Within the Oni, Kagome gives InuYasha the glass vial containing the Shikon fragment. InuYasha smashes the fragment container against Tesseiga and the sword begins to ring, pulsating with uncontrollable power as it absorbs the miasma from the Oni's innards. Once the shard left Kagome's hands, it became vulnerable to corruption, now the polluted jewel dangerously affects Tesseiga and its owner. Naraku watches, entertained by InuYasha's struggle to control the afflicted Tesseiga as it overwhelms his human blood. Unable to endure InuYasha's anguish, Kagome risks her life, rushing thru the tide of acid to embrace him. Kagome's touch purifies the corrupted fragment and rescues InuYasha from the brink of madness. His composure regained, InuYasha asks Kagome to support him a bit longer. So with acid lapping at her ankles, Kagome clings to InuYasha with all her might. From deep inside himself, InuYasha summons the strength for one last Kongousouha. Tesseiga crystallizes and, in an enormous surge of pure power, and the attack blasts thru the Oni's stomach to freedom and life!"_

"_Remember, if InuYasha says that this has already happened, we need to figure out what has happened since then! I am hoping nothing else happened yet, because it is really hard to obtain mangas." Neal warned, his tone suggesting danger._

_Flashback End_

Sesshomaru remembers what to do next. "Little brother, has anything significant occurred since that incident?"

InuYasha thinks about this, and Kagome pipes up, "No, nothing happened since that incident with the Oni's stomach."

Sesshomaru was inwardly relieved, 'Good, no more searching on the 'internet'.'

Kagome asks, "Can we go with you to see the computer?"

Sesshomaru remembered that Neal specifically said NOT to let Kagome see the computer. 'Something about not wanting to mess up the future too badly.'

Sesshomaru told her calmly, yet firmly, "No, Neal specifically said that your group is NOT allowed to see the 'computer'."

Kagome was shocked, "Why not?"

Sesshomaru simply said, "We have our reasons, and if we allowed you to see it, disaster would ensue."

InuYasha then demanded to know why he was helping a human. Sesshomaru replied, "I am curious, I want to know about him being able to use Dragon Twister." 'and about my own future, which he seems to know…'

InuYasha simply sighed and continued the fight with Kagome to return to her era while Sesshomaru runs back to the castle.

At the castle

"Sesshomaru, you have returned," Neal stated, "Have you obtained the information I seek?"

"This Sesshomaru has received information that the event you showed me has indeed occurred and nothing significant has yet to occur." Sesshomaru spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Good, now I will answer one question from you as my thanks to you for helping me. However, there are limits, you cannot ask about my abilities or my ability to manipulate my blood."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment. He cannot ask about the Destiny Fang or his abilities, but he could ask about his future!

Sesshomaru asked, somewhat shyly, "Umm, what about my future?"

Neal replied, "You know as well as I do that the exact future cannot be given, for then it will change, so I will give you a general idea. You will live to be a great ruler, but will be missing a love for quite awhile, you will find this love in maybe 10-12 years, and this love has been around you for quite some time, but you have not had feelings for her until 10 years pass. When you find this love, you will mate with her, allowing her to live with you forever. You will be a kind and honorable ruler, until the demon extermination begins in the 1700s, you will use a necklace that you asked Kaede to make that hides your demon features and makes you look human, so that you may continue rule of the western lands as it changes from a demon empire to a human empire. You will cofound a company with your brother, making him CEO and you the chair of the board of directors to make sure that everything goes alright, the company will be called Touken Bank, after your surname, Touken, which InuYasha chose in order to blend in with the humans. InuYasha has the necklace he wears to allow him to willingly transform to human with his demonic abilities. You will find this to become a very good life, as the Bank becomes number one in Modern Japan, and you will live a peaceful, rich, and happy life. DO NOT REPEAT THIS INFORMATION TO INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru was quite appalled. This information meant that demons would die out?

"Sesshomaru, do not worry, most demons strong enough, like royalty, will choose to get necklaces like yours to hide their demonic features, and with Kagome being the only miko within the 500 year timeline after Kaede, only Kagome will know that you are demons. However, that means there are few full demons, but more halfdemons and quarter demons, since they have necklaces already to transform them human. Do not mess with the future, if you do, bad things will happen, like Kagome may actually cease to exist." Neal spoke, with utmost seriousness.

"Sesshomaru, I am starting to lose energy, I have shut down the computer, remove Tenseiga from the outlet and sheathe it. I will take my swords and return them to normal and then put the computer away," Neal spoke, careful not to anger Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly removed Tenseiga, which stopped pulsing now, and Neal reverted the objects to swords. Neal closed his eyes and reverted to human form, in order to keep himself from using the energy he has left. He then sheathed his swords asked Sesshomaru to take him to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru quickly asked, "Why do you want to return to my halfbreed brother?"

Neal spoke, "I need to go with that group once I recoup so that I can figure out a way back into my dimension after completing my work here. Also, I think I will help defeat Naraku. Since I can sense auras within a 20mile radius, I can detect barrier aura distortment and I can pinpoint the location of Naraku. We should join the group, because if all of us are there, then it will make it easier to defeat him. Can you provide temporary sleeping quarters for me so I can recoup and then turn back into full demon to return to the group?"

Sesshomaru said, "Yes, I will provide temporary sleeping quarters. However, why should this Sesshomaru join forces with my halfbreed brother?"

Neal spoke again, "Isn't it obvious, you need the help of gold Tesseiga! Without it, you cannot hope to destroy him. Besides I will need the distraction to do my work and get the hearts of Kanna and Kagura and restore them. Also, I need to get the whole Shikon Jewel to return to my dimension."

Suddenly, Neal doubled over in pain! 'Damn, Naraku is trying to break into my dimension…' "My life force is still in my dimension, I can feel Naraku trying to break into my dimension to pull me completely into this dimension. I cannot allow this to happen. I know not why Naraku wants me here, since I seem to be able to summon swords… more… powerful… than… Tesseiga… and… Tenseiga…" with those words, he stopped resisting the darkness trying to overtake him.

Neal woke up to see Sesshomaru distraught about something. Then it hit him! 'Damn, I must have said those last words out loud instead of in my mind.' "Sesshomaru, what happened?"

Sesshomaru responded, but slowly, "You spoke of your life force in your dimension, and Naraku trying to break into your dimension, why is that so important?"

Neal quickly replied, "If my life force is pulled into this dimension, I'm betting that you will see a new person walking around with InuYasha **_permanently_**. Also, Naraku probably wants to take over my dimension because… There. Is. NO. MAGIC. OR. DEMONS. IN. MY. DIMENSION!"

----------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

----------

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru stood in shock, comprehending the implications of this new piece of information. If Naraku got into Neal's dimension, he would be able to take over the world with ease, with no opponents whatsoever.

"The worst part is yet to come," Neal spoke softly, "If Naraku breaks into my dimension, he can rewrite your entire universe by threatening the one person that created all this. Rumiko Takahashi is the one who wrote it, and if she is threatened by Naraku, well, it is end of the story for you guys. I have no choice. I must hasten and gather enough shards to boost my power to get into my dimension; I am hoping that I don't lose my powers when I get there…" Neal looked down at the floor, suddenly finding the dust interesting.

Sesshomaru now understood the full implications and problems that could arise from Naraku in Neal's dimension.

Sesshomaru spoke up, "We must hurry and get to InuYasha. I am sure Kagome can help us with this dilemma." Neal replied, "I hope so, I can't read or write any Japanese. The only reason I can even talk to you is that I was pulled into the English translation of the show, so we better get there."

Sesshomaru and Neal quickly packed up and left for Kaede's village. At a hundred feet away, Neal decided to explain the entire problem to Kagome first, with help from Sesshomaru. When they reached the village, Sesshomaru led Neal to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, where is Kagome, we have a dire situation!" Neal cried frantically.

"Feh, the wench is in Kaede's hut," InuYasha said, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Relax, I am here to assist Neal in the dire situation," Sesshomaru calmly spoke.

After they found Kagome, Neal and Sesshomaru explained the whole thing about Neal's pain and him sensing Naraku breaking through the temporal rift that brought him to InuYasha's world. Kagome's eyes widened, her skin paled, and she looked like she was about to barf all at once.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What is it, wench?" InuYasha shot back.

"First… SIT!... Next, Neal here sensed where Naraku is trying to go, and it's not good." Kagome said darkly.

"Well, where is he going?" InuYasha asked after getting out of the crater in the ground from the SIT command.

"He is going into my dimension," Neal replied.

"So? Out of our hair!" InuYasha said rather joyfully.

"Dammit, I don't want to explain again; Sesshomaru, Kagome, can you two _please_ explain to Mr. Dog Forest Spirit Sack for Brains why we all have to go after him?" Neal was looking very tired, and he just fell to the ground and started sleeping.

"Neal has been up the whole night trying to figure out everything, and in his human state, it taxes him too much…" Sesshomaru said.

"Human state?" InuYasha questioned.

"I cannot say more, for I am bound by my word, now, I shall explain exactly what he told me." Sesshomaru then repeated everything Neal said to him, in order to get him to help Neal to fix the problem.

InuYasha couldn't believe it, "Sesshomaru, you bastard, you really want Tesseiga that much?"

Sesshomaru became very angry, "InuYasha, this is bigger than Tesseiga! If Naraku does this, we could all become slaves to him if he controls the 'Rumiko Takahashi' who makes the 'mangas' in which our stories are depicted! Do you realize that Naraku could become the owner of Tenseiga and Tesseiga instantly?"

Neal interjected, "Ugh, I sense the temporal rift being opened again! I need a jewel shard to keep the rift under my control long enough to let us in! Kagome, quickly, give me three jewel shards!"

Kagome asked, "Why do you need three?"

Neal replied, "One for each of my swords and one for me. I need the power to open the rift to let us in, and each of the swords need a shard to keep its power in my world, where there is no magical energy to keep everything working. Each and every single one of us will need a jewel shard to maintain our powers. Sesshomaru will require three, InuYasha needs two, Shippo needs one, Kirara needs one, Miroku needs one, and you need one! In total, we need to have 12 shards! If I am right, you have enough, correct?" Kagome nodded, "Good, let us prepare!" Neal exclaimed.

Everyone put shards on themselves and prepared to enter the rift. Neal called forth the Fang of Destiny to open the doorway to his world. "I barely have enough power to pull us all through, we will be trapped in my dimension until we fix this and purify the shards Naraku has. I will use my powers, combined with Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's, to freeze this dimension's time energy to keep everything at standstill so that when we return, it will be as we left it," Neal quickly explained. "NOW! LET'S GO!" Neal yelled.

Neal's world

The TV stopped glowing and Neal woke up in his bed.

"I guess it was just a dream… Oh well… It was fun until I felt the temporal strain…" Neal said quietly.

Suddenly, Neal felt a pang of dark energy in his house. Neal looked to his side and saw his swords were next to him. "So, it wasn't a dream…"

Neal walked out to the kitchen, and saw Kagome opening the fridge and making cereal. "So, I guess it did work… I was right about the shards, it is fueling the powers of swords now, instead of the magic in the dimension you are from. Unfortunately, I am unable to unify my abilities right now, so I am stuck in human state for a few hours. Where are Sesshomaru and InuYasha?" Kagome pointed to the TV room. "Oh no, please tell me you explained the television?" Kagome said, "Uhh…"

Neal ran into the TV room to see Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara waking up. "So I trust everyone had a safe journey through the dimensional warp?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now, since I cannot unify my abilities yet, why don't we have some breakfast?" Sesshomaru said, "I do not eat human food," Neal replied, "Unfortunately, in this dimension that is all you have, human food, so just eat. I know demons can last without eating for quite some time, but in this dimension, your hunger will be magnified to human levels, so you need food. Just, No, Sugar! Kagome, make sure they eat the right kind of breakfast, you can use the kitchen to cook them food, while I figure out how far Naraku is, I woke up sensing him leave the house."

Kagome went to the kitchen again and started cooking food. Neal went to his room and lay on his bed. Neal closed his eyes and focused on his full demon form. With much strain, he transformed himself to the full demon form and walked in. Everyone except Sesshomaru gaped, since he already saw this happen before.

"Heh, now you know my secret. I have the power to unify human blood and demon blood," Neal looked at Sesshomaru, who spoke, "He has no human blood now, he is full demon." Neal then jerked violently, which made everyone, even Sesshomaru, seem worried.

"Grr…. I sense him, the darkness… He is within 10 miles of the house. Quickly, we must finish eating and warp to Japan. Kagome, you will be my translator to Japanese. I hope you can speak Japanese even though I pulled you from the English version, and also, for those who are confused, we are not in Japan, but the United States of America, a country on the other side of the world," Neal said.

"Hai," Kagome replied, grinning.

"Good, I believe you said 'yes' in Japanese, based on my limited knowledge of the language. We must be careful. I will be using my computer to locate Rumiko Takahashi," Neal said as he ran to his room.

In Neal's room

Neal searched the internet and located her house. "Kagome, come here!" Kagome quickly entered and Neal showed her the address.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Neal asked.

"This Sesshomaru has one question before we leave," Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, what is it?" Neal asked.

"How do we get to Japan from here? You said earlier we are in the United States of America, on the other side of the world," Sesshomaru asked, confused.

Neal snickered, "Remember my Fangs? With the powers of the Shikon shards, I can temporarily power up my fangs to allow me to summon the Destiny Fang to warp to Japan, where Kagome will guide us to Rumiko."

Meanwhile, at Rumiko's desk

Rumiko was writing an issue of InuYasha mangas when suddenly all the pages became blank and were rewritten to the story that includes Neal.

"What? How does this Neal know about me? And Naraku is HERE?" Rumiko yelled. "Wait, he is in the United States, but with the powers I gave him before, it won't take him too long to find me," she said quietly. Suddenly, the book shocked her, literally, and she dropped it. She slumped, and hoped that 'Neal' got there before Naraku.

--------

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

--------

Chapter 7

Back at Neal's house

"My fangs, I need thee to become one to protect the very dimension of magic, majesty, and love, with the power of the Shikon no Tama and myself, I call the Fang of Destiny!" Neal said quietly.

Everyone watched as Neal's two swords began to rise from their sheathes and appear in front of him. The swords lined each other up and slammed into each other, forming the new fang that looks like Sounga. Neal aimed the sword up and whispered, "To Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, Main Reality!" Neal then yelled, "HOLD ON TO MY HAND!"

The sword began the pulse, and everyone, holding onto his hand, felt the pulses. The pulses finally caused a rip in the fabric of space and time, and Neal ushered everyone to walk in. As soon as everyone walked in, the door closed and they were spit out onto Tokyo, Japan. Kagome recognized the streets and guided everyone to Rumiko's house. Neal rang the doorbell, and then activated the sword's cloaking powers, making everyone look normal for the time. A lady walked up and then looked at Kagome. Kagome spoke to the lady and asked to see Rumiko, and at my request, that Rumiko speak English and Kagome to translate to Japanese. The lady nodded, and whispered into the black call box. The lady smiled and led them to Rumiko's desk.

"Hello Neal, I trust your trip to my house wasn't too difficult," Rumiko said in English.

"How did you know my name?" Neal asked, warily.

"Look, my manga draft," Rumiko said, pointing to the draft on her desk.

"Oh. My. God!" Neal exclaimed.

The draft depicted everything that happened from the point he was pulled into the InuYasha universe.

Neal made the sword deactivate the cloaking, and the Inu-gang disguises were removed.

"How did you get pulled into the universe of InuYasha, nonetheless, the English one?" Rumiko asked.

"I really have no idea. But, we need to figure out something, because--" Neal stopped, jerked violently, and pointed at the door.

"Naraku! How did you get here so quickly?" Neal asked.

"Kukukuku, now that I know how I kept losing, I went through the rift, I did not expect you to sense me however, but it will not be a problem, I will force her to make me the winner of the next battle!" Naraku chuckled.

"Heh, you are forgetting something Naraku, even I did not imagine this happening," Rumiko said.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku asked.

"I am not in control of you until you return to your dimension, in fact," Rumiko pointed to Neal, "He is the only one who can seem to touch the book, as I have been unable to for the last half hour."

"Looks like our final battle is going to start!" Neal exclaimed.

"Feh, seems so," InuYasha said.

"This Sesshomaru is ready," Sesshomaru said.

"I am ready to avenge my brother and the rest of my family," Sango said, bitterly.

"It is time that my Wind Tunnel curse is removed!" Miroku exclaimed.

"And I will destroy you for messing up my InuYasha's life!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha was the only one shocked. 'What? "My InuYasha?" She loves me? SHE LOVES ME!'

"InuYasha, fire at Naraku's heart area, he assimilated his heart to enter my world! Sesshomaru, use Tokijin and do the same thing! Sango, use your Hiraikotsu to chop off his limbs, Miroku, activate your Wind Tunnel to suck up the limbs Songo destroys! Kagome, fire an arrow straight into the Tokijin's and Tesseiga's attack waves, in order to amplify it! And I will fire my attack!" Neal yelled to the group.

InuYasha fired his Wind Scar at Naraku's heart area. Sesshomaru did the same with Tokijin's Dragon Strike. Sango chopped off all the limbs and Miroku sucked them up in the void. Finally, Neal positioned himself, summoning all his strength, and finally lifted his sword to the sky, and a gold-black dragon appeared from the winds surrounding the sword. Neal finally released his attack, "Dragon Twister!"

The dragon hit the mark, and Naraku's body was disintegrated, leaving the bandit Onigumo in its place.

"Now, I do not want you reincarnated, so now it is time to use the TRUE POWER OF MY FANG!" Neal yelled.

Neal told Kagome to take the jewel from Onigumo, and she did. "Kagome, hand me the jewel piece he had! Now that it is purified, I can activate the final attack!" Neal said.

Neal summoned the strength of the Jewel to power his abilities to maximum and used his sword. The sword began to glow rainbow colors. Then, the YinYang symbol that was on the hilt of the blade began to glow. The YinYang symbol separated into the separate Yin and Yang sides, and a gate appeared. "Now Onigumo, I banish thee to the darkness of Yang and the light seal of Yin!" Suddenly, Onigumo began to fly into the gate, but something held him. "Damn, I need more power! Wait, Kagome, have you admitted your feelings to InuYasha yet?" Kagome blushed. "You two," Neal pointed to InuYasha and Kagome, "Need to admit your feelings! Same for you two, Sango and Miroku!"

Kagome stepped up, "InuYasha, I-I-I- I l-l-love you…"

InuYasha was dumbfounded. Kagome looked unsure, 'I knew it, he doesn't love me!'

Then, InuYasha spoke, "Really, because I have loved you for the longest time, I thought you wouldn't love me back because I am simply a halfbreed."

Kagome then replied, "Idiot, I love you as a half demon!"

Miroku said next, "Sango, I know that I have not been one of the most trustworthy monks, but I really love you, after all, I only grope you! Will you bear my child?"

Sango replied, "Miroku, I love you too, but I figured you didn't love me because you always ask every girl to bear your child… But if you stop your lecherous ways, I will bear your child!"

Miroku said, "I will try my hardest to get rid of my lecherous habits, just for you, my dear Sango!"

Neal suddenly felt a strong warm feeling in him, "The power of love conquers all, Onigumo, and my sword will harness its power!" The sword began to make the seal stronger, and finally, InuYasha used Wind Scar to make Onigumo jump, and he got sucked into the YinYang seal!

Finally, Naraku was dead, with no way of coming back. "Ugh… I feel so weak, I need to return to my human form," and with those words, he turned human and promptly fainted. What Neal did not know is that the sword activated its power and warped the Inu-gang, the manga that had Neal's story in it, and himself back to his house, and Neal was on his bed, then Inu-gang were on the couch, just sitting, staring at the TV which was being guarded by the sword, floating on its own, creating a barrier. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"This has definitely been an interesting trip, but I wonder, will we lose our memories of this, since this was not in the original plot? After all, Neal now possesses the only record of this whole trip ever occurring, and he said if we remove our jewel shards, we will lose our powers. What if the shards are tying us to this dimension as well, since we do not belong here? What is also strange is that his sword is still blocking our path to the portal to our world… InuYasha's wench, go check on Neal, we must ask him about the powers he has…"

Kagome nodded and went to Neal's room. Kagome noticed his aura is one of determination, and one of sorrow. 'I wonder what he is sad about?'

In Neal's mind

"Umm, what is going on here? Why are we here?" Unified Neal asked.

A person that looks like Rumiko, except in priestess clothing, said, "At the moment, your sword went into emergency defense and brought you home, and the rest of your group is sitting on the couch, staring at the TV which is being guarded by your sword."

"Why is that?" Neal asked.

"The sword knows that once they enter the portal, their memories will be removed and they will be flung into their locations before the whole thing even happened, however the jewel shards will remain with Kagome. Since you used your power to seal away Onigumo, there is no chance that Naraku can be reborn, since Naraku is tied into Onigumo. Also, Kagura and Kanna will gain their hearts. You just created the ending of the series that never can be aired. Unfortunately, there were side-effects. The book containing your story now exists in your room as the seal of their memories. Your powers will be sealed in there as well. And I will create a doppelganger Naraku to act out the remainder of the series. Your swords will be sealed in the book as well. Since the barrier around the book only allows you to handle it, no one should be able to break the seal. Unless…." And with those words, the woman faded away.

Neal suddenly woke up and dashed to the room where the TV was. He saw the fear stricken faces of the Inu-gang and looked at the TV. The sword was guarding the screen? 'Ahh, right, the TV is the portal to their dimension. Well, I better let them go…'

Neal walked up to the sword and clutched it. The sword began to glow and then split into two light beams, each beam hitting a sheath and returning to the original sword form.

Neal looked at the group and sighed, "I guess it is time, but before you leave, I need to tell you a few things."

The group looked at him questioningly.

"Alright, once you enter the portal, the rift will seal and your memories of the time from when you saw me will be forgotten, time has been resumed and you will continue your journeys as if you never met me. And Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for helping me figure out why I was pulled into your dimension. You should be glad to know that the powerful demon self of me will be sealed away as soon as you guys enter your dimension. I'm sorry Kagome, it will probably take a long time for InuYasha to admit his feelings for you on his own, and that means you will go on believing that InuYasha loves Kikyo instead of you, which I feel isn't fair. I hope to see that you have many more adventures and that eventually, you can all get along," Neal spoke, welling up with tears.

"You guys were my best friends, even you Sesshomaru, you were giving access to your castle, which has the perfect height to access radio waves. InuYasha, had it not been for you, I would have wondered forever why you are the way you are. Trust me, I will keep it a secret. Kagome, you have made me understand why you are so trustworthy to others, and I hope you find out why on your own as well, inu-hinten. Shippo, don't eat as much candy as you did before. Sango, Miroku, I wish you the best of luck defeating Naraku. Kagome, let me see the sacred jewel," Neal said in a soft, sad voice.

As soon as he touched the part of jewel Kagome had, the rest of the shards flung out of the rest of the group and rejoined the jewel, allowing the final part to be complete.

"Sacred Jewel, allow the final passage to the dimensional warp travel safely, so that the balance between good and evil will be preserved throughout the centuries," Neal spoke, in a solemn voice.

Suddenly, the same woman from Neal's mind appeared. "You have made a pure wish; the magical source of this world has been released to complete the purification process of the jewel, and the InuYasha group's power will not be drained without the jewel shards anymore. I know this is difficult for you, but remember, they do not belong in this world, they must return to the dimension in which they are from, but perhaps…" and again the woman faded away before she could complete her sentence. The TV portal opened and Neal spoke quietly, "Good bye, my friends."

One by one, the Inu-gang jumped in. First Sesshomaru, then Shippo, then Kirara, then Sango, then Miroku, then Kagome, then InuYasha, and then a Naraku doppelganger appeared and flew into the dimension, gaining the memories of the real Naraku in the process, but knowing the reason why it exists. Finally, the portal closed, and a DVD popped out, containing the movie that was the memories of the gang. The DVD and the manga have the same barrier, so no one else could touch it. Then his swords turned into energy, and sealed themselves into the manga and DVD. The DVD then sealed itself inside the manga as well. Neal then felt his powers fading away as his demon self appeared in front of him. "Neal, you know that I am your demon self, right?" Neal nodded. "Well, it was great to be unified, I hope that we may be united again, however you may find you are still not the same as you were before…" and with that, he was sealed into the manga as well. The TV's pink aura faded and the screen returned to normal. Neal turned off the TV and then went to bed.

In the InuYasha universe

InuYasha was the first to wake up, and he started to feel something being peeled from his mind. He then couldn't feel it, and shrugged it off. All the Inu-gang felt it, and shrugged it off. Sesshomaru resisted it for a bit, but it occurred. He knew something happened that he should have remembered, but didn't strain himself on it. After all, he was the Ruler of the Western Lands, right? He had to take care of his lands. And he set off with Rin and Jaken, who both don't remember anything either. As they continued their journey, they made more and more discoveries of the past of InuYasha, as well as discovering many things about their futures.


	2. Start in a New World

Me: Hey people! I figured that I should continue the story, now that I figured out how to use the documents system, I decided to write a logical chapter system. Also I think it would be funny for what I am about to do.

InuYasha: Who the hell are you?

Me: Why, I'm shocked! You have met me, but yet you do not recognize me!

The Inu-gang: None of us recognize you!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru knows of meeting you before, but cannot place where and how.

Me: I'm quite surprised; I thought that peeling from your minds would have made you forget me completely!

Sesshomaru: Thinks about when he felt the peeling in his mind That was you? You erased my memories!

Me: Not by choice, in fact I told you that you would forget about me.

Sesshomaru: Wait, I think I figured it out! You are---

Me: Not so damn loud! No one is supposed to know yet!

Sesshomaru: whispers in author's ear the answer

Me: My my, you are quite intuitive, you figured out the scent, but you have yet to figure out who I am!

Sesshomaru: Looks dejected

Me: Aww, don't look so sad! Who is the one who wields my favorite sword!

Sesshomaru: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Someone called my name?

Me: Keh! And Sesshomaru, believe it or not, even though you aren't my favorite character, you still have the Tenseiga, my favorite sword!

Sesshomaru: Looks sadder, then happy, then sad again You only like my father's fang!

Me: Well, yah, you haven't proven yourself to be my favorite character. You still hate humans and you seem to be really hateful towards your own brother, and YOU STILL CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY YOU CANNOT WIELD THE TESSAIGA!

Sesshomaru: mumbles I don't hate _all_ humans… speaks louder Well, I should have gotten Tessaiga!

Me: You are hopeless…

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

Three years later

"**_It has been announced that InuYasha has been cancelled, Rumiko Takahashi has decided to end the mangas and start a new manga series, hopefully to skyrocket to the same amount of popularity that InuYasha has,"_** the TV reported.

'Hmm, I feel weird, after hearing that, it feels like a part of myself is returning,' Neal thought.

He did not notice that a certain book that he kept in a safe was reacting to the news, and was releasing his demon side. Then it released his Fangs. And then it released the DVD and linked Neal's mind to those of the Inu-gang.

In the InuYasha Universe

The whole group was sitting there, watching as the paths ahead and behind them turned to whiteness. 'What is going on, the world around us is turning into nothingness, as if it is collapsing…'

"_InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Jaken. Your world is collapsing; soon everything you know will cease to exist! Because you have been in another dimension, except for Jaken, you are able to resist the effects of an author stopping a world. Unfortunately, if you wish to live, you will have to enter my dimension. Wait, what the hell? Izayoi? Inu no Taisho! What? My Fangs… Ugh… Make your decision quick! I have surprise for you InuYasha and Sesshomaru,"_ a mysterious voice said in their minds.

Sesshomaru ran to the camp, he had a feeling that he had to be there for something. InuYasha wondered whether he should go or not. Kagome piped up, "Maybe we should go, after all, we completed the jewel and defeated Naraku, and if what he says is true, we will disappear soon."

"Feh, alright!" InuYasha exclaimed.

The rest of the group agreed. The Lord Sesshomaru and Rin came into view.

"So, you decided to show up, do you want to come with us?" InuYasha asked, mockingly.

"_Yes, I want to know, Sesshomaru, do you wish to save Rin? Do you want to live? Then join InuYasha and his group, I am about to open the portal. They are already deciding to leave. I know that you would like your surprise!"_ the voice exclaimed in Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru spoke, "Yes, I, Sesshomaru, am joining you."

In Neal's room

Neal couldn't believe what just happened! Suddenly his demon side returned to him and unified with his human side, he called out to the Inu-gang to bring them to his world again, and the swords were showing him images of Izayoi and Inu no Taisho. He decided to revive them. He brought his swords up, and called to the Destiny Fang. His two swords merged into one and opened the YinYang gate, allowing Inu no Taisho's and Izayoi's souls to leave the afterlife and be in the living world. He closed the gate and then proceeded to put the souls in a container for InuYasha and Sesshomaru. He played the movie **_InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler_**. He froze the screen on the image of Sesshomaru's arm, and used his powers to duplicate it in his world. After that was done, he placed the arm next to the jar, waiting for the answer. When the TV switched channels by itself to show InuYasha and the group, plus Sesshomaru agreeing, he decided to open the portal.

In the InuYasha Universe

"_The portal has been made, for thirty seconds, the Bone Eater's Well will be redirected to my world instead of Kagome's time, now hurry, all of you must jump in at once!"_ the voice exclaimed in the group's head. InuYasha nodded, and they all jumped in. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and then jumped in after them. The well activated and showed a red light instead of blue swirling lights. Just behind them, the world was wiped out, they escaped in the nick of time.

In Neal's room

'Did it work?' Neal wondered. Neal cautiously walked into the TV room. And he was shocked! There was the whole InuYasha group in front of him!

"Alright, InuYasha your surprise isn't quite ready, but Sesshomaru's is," Neal gestured to Sesshomaru, "I know you wanted to wield Tesseiga for quite some time, and your loss of your left arm reminds you of that, but you know in your heart it is quite dangerous to remove Tesseiga from InuYasha. So, I decided to give you something you lost quite early on!"

Sesshomaru just stared. There was his arm, completely ready for him to use it again! "Sesshomaru," Neal spoke, "Please reattach this arm, it took me a lot of energy to reconstruct your arm from a movie."

Sesshomaru just picked up the arm and attached it. Suddenly he felt enormous power return to him, as if it was missing because he lost his arm. Sesshomaru smiled! InuYasha gaped. Kagome was puzzled because of Neal's comment about a movie he used to reconstruct the arm. Neal saw her look and said quickly, "Don't worry about it Kagome," Neal turned back to InuYasha and Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, InuYasha, I need you to raise your swords, Tesseiga and Tenseiga!" Neal commanded.

Both did as they were told, though a bit peeved about it.

"Now, InuYasha, think about your mother, with all the memories you have, feel them, let them flow through your mind, every emotion released!" Neal spoke.

"Sesshomaru, do the same, except about your father!" Neal said to Sesshomaru.

"Why?" InuYasha and Sesshomaru asked.

"Just do it, I need you to for your surprise!" Neal said, glaring.

They did as they were told, Neal felt their souls call out to their parents, and Neal felt the time was now. He quickly took the jar and threw it at Tenseiga. The Tenseiga went through the jar, but hit Inu no Taisho's and Izayoi's souls, causing Tesseiga and Tenseiga to pulse. Neal then raised his sword, the Fang of Destiny, and called out the strength of his fang to assist in the revival. Neal's sword began to pulse and two sets of bodies appeared in front of Tenseiga and Tesseiga. Inu no Taisho was in front of Tenseiga and Izayoi was in front of Tesseiga. The souls quickly recognized the bodies and hit the correct bodies. Inu no Taisho was the first to wake up. He looked around, wondering what has happened. He saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha raising their swords, and he could hear the swords pulsing. Then he saw Izayoi waking up. She quickly looked around to see what was going on as well. She saw the two dog demons raising their swords and she looked to her left and saw that Inu no Taisho was staring at her. The both felt their energy return to normal and then they both sat down. Inu no Taisho then smelt another scent, of a full dog demon, but somewhat different. He turned to the source of the smell and saw Neal, raising his sword and he could hear the sword pulsing as well. A bit away, the manga that sealed the memories of the Inu-gang's travels with Neal started to react and unsealed them. Neal then spoke, "It is great to see the great Inu no Taisho and his lovely Lady Izayoi! I mean you no harm; I just decided to bring back what was lost to the Sons of the Great Dog Demon."

The swords stopped pulsing and Neal's Destiny Fang split back to the two separate swords and placed themselves in the sheathes. Neal transformed back into human form before giving out and fainting on the spot from using so much energy to make the newcomers to his dimension happy. "At…least…I…succeeded…" Neal spoke softly as the darkness fell over him. Inu no Taisho never noticed the change in scent until he saw a human fall to the ground. A few hours later, Neal woke up, seeing Izayoi's face in front of him.

"What happened?" Neal asked, sleepily.

"We don't know," Inu no Taisho and Izayoi said at the same time, then Inu no Taisho spoke, "Those swords you have, they are familiar, I feel my power in them. But, I don't remember having Totosai making them. Why do you have them?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, when I met InuYasha, I asked to look at Tesseiga and the next thing I knew, these two swords fell from the sky and bonked me on the head," Neal said sheepishly.

"Very strange," Inu no Taisho concluded.

"Kagome, I need the Shikon Jewel!" Neal yelled.

Kagome brought the Jewel to Neal. Neal summoned the spirit of Midoriko from the Jewel.

"Why have I been summoned?" Midoriko asked.

"I need the Shikon Jewel's help in binding the souls of the Inu-gang to this dimension, since the dimension they came from has collapsed," Neal replied.

"Very well, but after I finish, they will be unable to speak to you until they learn English, since their native language is Japanese. So say any last words to them before they are unable to speak to you anymore," Midoriko said.

"Ok, all of you will need to learn English from Kagome in order to speak to me again without a translator," Neal shuddered, then darted his eyes around, "I can't believe this! I sense an aura just a bit weaker than that of my Fang of Destiny, but it is full of malice and destruction. Wait, I know that only one object could have such an aura. The Sounga has been pulled into this dimension! Inu no Taisho, I want you to go after the Sounga after your souls are all bound here!" Neal exclaimed.

"Proceed in binding the souls, Shikon Jewel!" Neal commanded.

The Shikon Jewel started to glow, and then all the bodies of the Inu-gang started to glow, in the center was their souls, each of them glowing a white light for purity. Then a rope appeared and attached to the ground. The rope disappeared and then souls stopped glowing.

"The soul binding is complete, Neal," Midoriko said before disappearing back into the Jewel.

"Nani?" all but Neal asked.

"Dammit, I now have to deal with everyone who can't speak a word of English!" Neal exclaimed.

"Who said that everyone cannot speak English?" Kagome said, slowly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Modern Japan teaches English in the schools. So I guess you will need to teach them English, and you will need to translate for me until we complete this task!" Neal replied to Kagome, excitedly.

Soon afterward, Kagome began teaching Inu no Taisho and Izayoi the English language. Inu no Taisho was quite patient for a demon, and Izayoi persevered until they both were able to speak it fluently, which took about a month to do. Then Izayoi and Kagome began to teach InuYasha how to read and write in English, while Inu no Taisho started teaching Sesshomaru the language as well. Two weeks later, Sesshomaru finished learning the language and then began to teach Shippo the language. Poor InuYasha still is learning English. Two more weeks passed, and Shippo and InuYasha completed learning the English language. Then, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Inu no Taisho began to teach Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, and unknowingly Myoga was learning alongside with them. After that, all of the gang learned English and were able to communicate with Neal in the familiar American dubbed voices they had before.

"Well, now what?" Inu no Taisho asked Neal.

"We need to retrieve the Sounga, or rather, you need to," Neal replied.

Inu no Taisho nodded, searched for Sounga's aura, and then left after pinpointing the aura location. A few hours later, Inu no Taisho returned, with the Sounga in its sheath.

"I have a feeling we will be requiring the services of Totosai soon," Inu no Taisho spoke to Neal.

"I figured that as well. Come, get Sesshomaru and InuYasha, and then all three of you come to the TV room," Neal quietly told Inu no Taisho.

"Very well," he replied, and brought them to the room.

"Why do you request this Sesshomaru's presence?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Feh, what do you want?" InuYasha rudely asked.

"I need you two to use your swords to call out to the swordmaker!" Neal exclaimed.

"Inu no Taisho, focus on the time you had Totosai forge the Tenseiga and the Tesseiga," Neal said.

As they did this, Neal popped in _InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler_ and then skipped to the end chapter where Totosai is at the clearing. InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's swords began to pulse on the screen, and suddenly and white light appeared, blinding everyone. Totosai appeared with his stuff, in front of the TV. A white rope appeared and attached to his soul, then disappeared.

"Nani?" Totosai asked; bewildered that such a place he saw existed.

"Darn, looks like we need to teach Totosai some English!" Neal yelled to the group.

Immediately everyone came to the TV and started teaching Totosai the language. After 2 months of teaching him English, he can read and write fluently.

"So, why am I here, in the presence of the Inu no Taisho, and WHY IS HE ALIVE? AND WHY IS SOUNGA STILL HERE!" Totosai yelled at Neal.

"Calm down Totosai, Neal revived us in this world, and is trying to adapt us to this world since our own has been destroyed." Inu no Taisho calmly explained.

Suddenly, a red light emitted from the TV and Totosai began remembering things that occurred since the movie, stuff that occurred in the last three years since Neal last saw the Inu-gang.

Neal decided it was time to adapt their clothes to the world they lived in, but first new names had to be picked. InuYasha became James Taisho, Sesshomaru became John Taisho, Inu no Taisho became Yue Taisho, and Izayoi became Mika Taisho. Sango and Miroku became Julie and Richard Taijya-Houshi. Kagome became Elizabeth Taisho, married to James Taisho. Shippo became Timmy Taisho. Rin became Jamie Taisho, wife of John Taisho A/N: Rin is about 15 by now. Kirara stayed as Kirara Taijya-Houshi. Totosai and Myoga simply kept their own names, one because Totosai would forget the name given anyway, and two, Myoga is too small to be seen without someone WANTING to see him.

"Why do we need new names?" James/InuYasha asked.

"Because, no one is supposed to know that you came from another world, and in my world, none of you exist," Neal replied curtly.

Neal told Timmy/Shippo to project an illusion over all of the demons to make them look human. It worked and Timmy/Shippo was able to hold it stable because his maturity in years. Neal went to the offices of Naturalization into USA and located forms to register and to become legal citizens of the United States. All of them, except for Kirara, Myoga, and Neal filled it out. They used their new names and stated that they were living as Naturalists and decided to renounce those ways and modernize. They stated their parents and grandparents had also been Naturalists, and thus would not appear in the registry. Fortunately, the clerk at registration offices bought it and gave the group the test for citizenship. They all passed with flying colors thanks to Kagome's teaching of history to them. Soon after, they had all the legal documents needed to assure citizenship in the USA. A/N: I don't know really how all this works, I just made a guess

Soon after, the group went to the mall and Neal bought clothes for all of them, getting the sizes for all their clothes. Everyone except Kagome was quite amazed with how different it was from their experiences. After getting the clothes, with much difficulty, Neal took the group back home. Shippo/Timmy undid his illusions, and the regular appearances returned.

"Now, I think I want to talk to the Inu no Taisho for a bit. Come," Neal commanded.

Internally, Inu no Taisho was wondering what Neal wanted to talk to him privately about.

In Neal's Room

Neal and Inu no Taisho sat across each other on the floor. The tension was unnerving to Neal, but he kept his cool. Finally he spoke.

"Do you wish to see what your son has been doing for the last four years?" Neal asked him.

"Yes, is it possible though?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Indeed," Neal said, bringing out his laptop and turning it on. He went through the files and started a playlist that started all the episodes of the TV series and afterwards played all four movies. Inu no Taisho was shocked when he saw his brother doing various things. He was also surprised when he could hear the thoughts of everyone.

"How..?" Inu no Taisho was shocked.

"Don't ask, it is very complicated," Neal replied.

After a week of watching the past of InuYasha, Inu no Taisho got Izayoi and told her to watch. As Neal predicted, the same shocked questions came at him. After Izayoi finished, she understood her son a bit better. Inu no Taisho wanted to have a little talk with InuYasha though. Neal couldn't help but snicker lightly at the thought of the talk InuYasha was about to get. Just then InuYasha came in.

"Hey! Dinner is…ready?" InuYasha squeaked. He saw his father's murderous glare. He glanced at Neal who looked at him wistfully. He saw the computer and his face on the computer screen.

"Why is my face on the screen?" InuYasha asked.

"Because it is playing your past," Neal replied, oddly very calmly at that.

InuYasha was stunned. Then something just clicked in his head. "Uhh, how far back does it play?" he asked, quietly.

"It goes all the way back to when Kagome unsealed you, and just a tiny bit further than that," Neal replied.

_Now_ InuYasha was scared, because he knew that his father saw that InuYasha tried to kill Kagome and tried to use the jewel to become full demon.

Inu no Taisho was inwardly amused. He knew that InuYasha had definitely changed from when he was unsealed, but he wanted to scare his son. He also was worried since he saw InuYasha's demon blood to be stronger than he imagined. Finally, he couldn't take it, and he started laughing like crazy.

InuYasha was freaked, his dad just started laughing like a crazy idiot. Then the pieces fit together. 'He just wanted to scare me!' InuYasha thought.

Neal decided it was time to talk to InuYasha about his demon blood. Turning to InuYasha, he asked, "InuYasha, do you wish to be able to be human and demon at will instead of involuntarily?"

InuYasha was surprised by the question. "Why?"

"What if I were to tell you there is a method to being a full fledged demon, human, and humanoid full demon at the same time, or at different intervals at will?" Neal replied/asked and smiled.

"I'd be very intrigued! So, do you know how to do it?" InuYasha asked, very eagerly.

"Yes, I do, but I doubt you have anything that is powerful enough that would allow the necessary spiritual and blood changes to occur in your body. I did it to myself, and I rarely use my half demon form, except in the even I do not want to be identified," Neal replied.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"I mean, do you have anything that would make this transformation worthwhile?" Neal asked in reply.

InuYasha pondered for a moment, and then he realized it. "Kagome," InuYasha whispered to himself. Neal was full human, so he did not hear it.

"I want to do it, to protect Kagome," InuYasha said, 'Kagome, the one I love,' he added mentally.

"Ahh, to protect the one you dearly love! That is quite powerful!" Neal exclaimed.

InuYasha just blushed. "Can we get on with it?" InuYasha asked, annoyed.

"Ahh, of course. Anyways, both of your sides, both human and demon must will themselves to merge, to protect and love Kagome to all of each one's being!" Neal exclaimed.

"That is it?" InuYasha asked, surprised it would be that easy.

"It isn't that easy, you will be trapped in your mind until your resolve all the differences in your human and demon sides. If you do not do that, then you will eternally be unconscious. But if you succeed, you will have the capability to become human, halfdemon, full dog demon, and full dog demon in true form, with complete control of mind, instinct, and emotions in all forms," Neal said.

InuYasha was in awe. Complete control of all his forms? That was the best thing he could ever ask for, aside from Kagome's love.

"I will do it! Not for me, but for Kagome, so that I may never harm her again, and so that I may be able to protect her at the fullest extent possible from anyone who messes with her!" InuYasha declared.

"Ok, alright, prepare, and then get started," Neal said.

InuYasha closed his eyes and focused on finding the location of his two sides that lived in his mind. He found them, and suddenly, he became the human side, and now he must face the most daunting task: convincing his demon side to merge with him.

**_Demon InuYasha speaking_**, _Human InuYasha speaking_

_**So? What brings you here?**_

_I wanted to talk to you!_

_**You never want to talk to me before, so what do you want now?**_

_I want to talk to you about your feelings for Kagome._

_**Ahh, Kagome, well, you know that you love her, and as for me, nothing would make me happier than becoming her mate and living with her forever. She was the only one besides our mother who accepted us for who we are, and that alone proved it to me, she reinforced that several times as I can recall, each time wanted to truest form, in her eyes, to appear. Which she believes is our mix. Human and Demon. Keh!**_

_About that, umm… It seems there is a method for us to become full demon._

_**What is it? I know about your concern about me harming Kagome, but I would NEVER do that. Whether you like it or not, I am a part of you, and I have feelings too.**_

_Well, Neal has suggested that we merge our "selves" together so that we may become one. And as this is done, our blood shall merge, allowing us to access the full spectrum of forms locked in our blood._

_**I sense a 'but' coming…**_

_But, in order to do this, we must both have something that contains enough feeling that both of us would be willing to lose ourselves and create an entirely new spirit to take our place, containing my emotions and memories, along with your instincts and power. That is why I wanted to talk to you about Kagome._

_**Rest assured, I feel the need to be near her just as much as you do, so I am sure we could do this.**_

_Alright…_

_**Let's do this!**_

_Right!_

So, Demon InuYasha and Human InuYasha walked towards each other, and merged together, creating the Hanyou InuYasha spirit. In the real world, the Tessaiga began to pulse wildly. InuYasha's eyes flew open. The eyes were blood-red with sea blue pupils. The purple markings on his cheeks began to appear. And his claws lengthened.

Then the humanoid form changes began to take place. The blood red eyes changed to the normal golden eyes, but similar to Inu no Taisho's. The puppy dog ears went down and became pointed ears like his father's. And finally, his mind gained complete control.

"So, I believe it worked?" Neal asked.

"Feh! I am still standing here, aren't I?" InuYasha said.

"You better go back to your half demon form, InuYasha," Neal warned.

"Alright, but will I lose my abilities?" InuYasha asked.

"No, you will keep them, in fact, once you become a half demon again, you will gain the ability to go full human at will or go full demon humanoid at will," Neal replied.

"Feh!" InuYasha said, and then turned back into a half demon.

"Alright, whenever you want to leave the house, turn full human and then go," Neal said, "And Kagome should probably know about the new abilities of yours now," Neal added.

InuYasha then left to go see Kagome.

After he found Kagome, he sat her down. "Kagome, I know I haven't really had the best way with words, but umm… you know, you are the only person who makes my life worth living for, aside from my parents. And I really would like it if I could stay with you forever," InuYasha said, and paused for a breath.

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked.

"I love you and I want you to be my mate!" InuYasha blurted out.

Kagome was stunned. Her mind was reeling at those words.

InuYasha cringed, waiting for the rejection to come to him.

"Of course I will be your mate!" Kagome replied.

"You will?" InuYasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes! So, umm…. How does this work?" Kagome asked.

"Well, umm, I have to bite you on the neck… Not a really painful one, I will try to keep it gentle, but it wards off demons from trying to claim you.." InuYasha said.

"..And then we need a pair of rings to ward off humans from trying to claim me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Umm, ok? Let me bite you now!" InuYasha commanded.

Kagome moved her head to give InuYasha better access to her neckbone. He bared his fangs and gently bit in. He lapped up the blood that came out, and kissed it afterwards in order to seal it.

"Now, you must bite me, and drink my blood," InuYasha said.

"But I can't pierce the skin!" Kagome protested.

"I'll help with that," InuYasha said, as he used his claws to weaken the skin on his collarbone to allow Kagome's canine teeth the pierce it.

Kagome then bit in, and drank a lot of the blood from him (more than 20 drops), then finally kissed it to seal it. Kagome then started feeling weird and woozy.

"InuYasha, I don't feel so good…" Kagome said, before passing out.

InuYasha carried her to his room, and noticed her scent change. "How much blood did you drink?" He quietly asked her. Of course she did not respond.

When Kagome woke up, she saw that she had claws. She trembled. She slowly raised her clawed hands and felt the sides of her head. No ears on the side of her head, meaning she is a half demon now.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha winced. He saw the transformation occur while she slept. She was not going to be happy about it. Quickly, he went to the room where he set Kagome down.

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, hoping his kind tone would save him.

He thought wrong.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked, frantically.

"Umm, I think you drank too much of my blood, and your blood morphed into half demon blood," InuYasha replied, flinching and obviously scared.

Kagome noticed that he was scared of what might happen to him, and she softened.

"InuYasha," Kagome said in a softer tone, "Do you think I am upset about being a half demon?"

"Who wouldn't be?" InuYasha asked back at her with sorrow in his voice.

"I wouldn't! It is like a dream come true!" Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha just gaped at her. And then he remembered something.

"Kagome, tell Neal about your situation, he should know what to do," InuYasha commanded.

"Ok," Kagome chirped and left to find Neal.

When she found Neal, he was staring at her for a few moments before asking what happened. Kagome recalled everything InuYasha told her.

"Kagome, I think I know what InuYasha is thinking about, and I will tell you about it," Neal said.

After explaining the unification process. Kagome meditated and did the same thing. Unlike InuYasha's demon and human sides, Kagome's were already prepared for it and decided to do whatever it takes to protect InuYasha. A few moments later, she transformed into a full dog demon.

"You should transform back Kagome, that way you can have access to your human form," Neal told her.

Kagome nodded and transformed to half demon. Then she thought about her human appearance and her body transformed to human, but with demonic aging.

Kagome walked out and went to InuYasha. InuYasha smelt Kagome returning, and noticed that she was human, with traces of her demon blood in her.

As she walked up, InuYasha sullenly said, "You chose to seal your demon blood?"

"No, I didn't," Kagome replied.

"Then how are you human now?" InuYasha asked.

"I transformed, hmm, I guess I will…" Kagome said to him, and transformed back into a half demon.

"YAHOO!" InuYasha bellowed, causing Kagome to wish she didn't transform back.

"Oww!" Kagome hissed.

"Sorry," InuYasha said, sorrow and regret dripping from his voice.

"I'm just glad you chose NOT to seal your demon blood!" InuYasha excitedly said.

"Why would I?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, because you wouldn't want to be a filthy half breed like me…" InuYasha mumbled.

This got Kagome VERY MAD, "INUYASHA, NEVER EVER EVER BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN MOST FULL DEMONS! YOU HAVE COMPASSION, LOVE, AND THE STRONGEST WILL TO PROTECT I HAVE EVER SEEN! THAT IS WHY YOUR FATHER BEQUEATHED TO YOU THE TESSAIGA! YOU HAVE BEATEN SESSHOMARU! AND I LOVE BEING HALF DEMON!" Kagome bellowed at InuYasha.

InuYasha's ears flattened on his head. Kagome realized that he was regretting his words and spoke, "InuYasha, remember that I love you as a half demon and I love being a half demon, it is EXHILARATING!"

Just then, Neal walked in, "InuYasha, your demon and human sides still seem to not like each other, so your final form is still sealed, and as a result, you have a human night and a demon night, and Kagome, because you are his mate, you are afflicted with the same problem," he paused, "In order to fix this, you, InuYasha, must truly accept being a halfdemon, and never wish either one of your two bloods to be sealed. Only then, will your true form be unlocked. Kagome, your human night is the night of the full moon, and your demon night is the night of the new moon. InuYasha, your human night is new moon, and your demon night is full moon," Neal finished, giving a long sigh.

"So basically, we have alternating transformations?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, and Kagome needs a weapon of her own to act as a blood seal. Kagome, go to Totosai and get a sealing weapon forged," Neal commanded.

Kagome got up and left to the backyard, where Totosai set up his "portable" swordsmith stuff.

"Totosai, can you forge me a sealing weapon," Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure, Kagome, just let me get four of your fangs," Totosai said, and plucked out Kagome's fangs, "And return in three days," Totosai finished.

Kagome bowed and left.

In three days time, Kagome went to Totosai. "Totosai, is my sealing weapon ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes, it is ready! Behold!" Totosai paused, and brought out a sword in its sheath, "Unsheath it, Kagome!" Totosai commanded.

Kagome unsheathed it, and the sword transformed into a giant fang, with silver and black fur at the ends of the hilt, the silver blade glowing pink and red.

"The fang is Aikoseiga, the beloved's fang. It has the capability to use your priestess powers and your demonic powers. It can transform into a bow that can make energy sacred arrows whenever you are human, and when you are demon it is in this form, a fang with the capability to summon your powers and purify anything that comes in contact of its energy waves. It also can be wielded by InuYasha in the event you become incapacitated, and he requires your assistance. The Aikoseiga will allow your spirit to project an astral form that will go into InuYasha, allowing him to wield both Tessaiga and Aikoseiga and combine their attacks to create the ultimate destruction attack, Love's Purifying Wind! When the Aikoseiga is in your hands, it can do everything Tessaiga can do currently, and it has the capability to break dark curses, spells, and projects form-based barriers that protect you and InuYasha from virtually everything, while still allowing you to move and attack. The Aikoseiga is only allowed to be wielded by you and your purehearted descendents, the sword will refuse to transform for anyone else, and will also seal the demon blood in you to keep you from doing what InuYasha does as full demon. A very strong barrier, fueled by your priestess powers and demonic powers, will prevent any non-purehearted humans or demons from touching the sword. And if you die, the Aikoseiga will seal your soul within it and your memories, and pass into your descendent who wields the sword or go to InuYasha, depending on when you die and how old your children are. The same spell was applied to Tessaiga that takes effect should InuYasha find a mate. It has the capability to purify 1000 demons in one strike, and heal or revive 1000 lives with one swing, thanks to your demonic and priestess powers. It heals the wielder and his/her mate automatically as it is unsheathed. Your sheath can project barriers that can protect against even Sounga. The inset in the center of the blade is for the Shikon no Tama, for it will be able to fuse the jewel within itself and keep it completely purified. The powers of InuYasha, yourself, Tessaiga, and Aikoseiga will be amplified when this happens. It has Purifying Wind Scar, Miko Backlash Wave, Pure Diamond Strike, and finally Weakening Wave. The Purifying Wind Scar, Miko Backlash Wave, and Pure Diamond Strike are variations of the attacks in Tessaiga except with your priestess powers channeled in. The Weakening Wave is an attack that renders the strongest full blooded demons as weak as a human temporarily; no demon can resist it unless it has a soul connection to you, such as being your mate. If it is used against your mate for some reason, the fang will transform the Weakening Wave into a purification attack that destroys curses, frees mind control, etc."

Kagome's mind was reeling. She just got one of the most powerful swords ever! Suddenly the Aikoseiga began to pulse wildly in Kagome's hands. Kagome was forced into her full dog demon form, then she transformed back to half demon. Neal felt the energy changes and decided to mentally tell Kagome what happened.

"_Kagome, don't worry, the sword is supposed to do that, it just registered your control over your demon blood and now helps seal the final form until InuYasha and you gain complete control and acceptance of your blood,"_ Neal spoke in Kagome's head.

Kagome decided to sheath the sword and went back in, after thanking Totosai. InuYasha was waiting right at the door.

"So, how is your new sealing weapon?" InuYasha asked.

"It's awesome, check it out!" Kagome exclaimed, and unsheathed the sword.

As she unsheathed it, it transformed into the giant fang from earlier, and began the pulse near the presence of Tessaiga. In response, Tessaiga began pulsing, telling InuYasha to unsheathe it. As InuYasha unsheathed it, Tessaiga transformed and began pulsing back at Aikoseiga. Kagome noticed the confused expression in InuYasha's face, and just waited until Aikoseiga was done. Aikoseiga and Tessaiga finally stopped pulsing, and they both sheathed their swords.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked.

"I think Aikoseiga modified Tessaiga, so that it contains some additional protection spells that Totosai told me about earlier, with the barrier around the fangs. Now, only our descendents may wield the Tessaiga and the Aikoseiga," Kagome said.

"Oh," was InuYasha's intelligent reply.

Just then, Neal stepped in.

"InuYasha, Kagome, I believe I sensed another change in Tessaiga and Aikoseiga. Unsheathe them," Neal commanded.

Kagome and InuYasha unsheathed their swords and they both transformed. They were shocked to find a heart engraved at the bottom of the blade on each sword.

"I was correct, the fangs have connected in a similar method as you have. And I believe that Kagome always had demon blood in her, but it was sealed until she would mate with a half demon such as yourself, InuYasha," Neal said.

Kagome was shocked. She was always a half demon!

"My theory is correct, since your human side, which contains your priestess powers, did not reject your demon side and try to expel it from your body, which is what normally would have happened," Neal explained.

"So, I just unlocked her demon side?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes," Neal said, and then he left.

As the years past, Inu no Taisho, under the name Yue Taisho, quickly created a mega corporation called Taisho Corp. that he owns and allows his sons to be co-CEOs of. Sesshomaru and Rin got mated and married, and Sesshomaru turned Rin into a full dog demon like himself with the blood exchange. Shippo became InuYasha and Kagome's adopted son (of course). Everyone settled down for a while. Nearly everyone Neal brought to the world lived in the Taisho Manor, where their demonic concealments are not required.

On Kagome's 25th birthday, she realized it was time to go to visit Neal, who originally saved them and brought them into this world. She quickly gathered up the group, who all reluctantly decided to go and visit him. They did owe him that much.

A few days later, Neal heard the doorbell ring. He nearly jumped in shock when he saw the Inu-gang at his doorstep. He let them in, and noticing it was night time, told them to go the sleep. When Neal went back to his room, he just jumped into the bed and fell asleep.

_In Neal's Dream_

"Neal!"

Neal looked up. 'Where am I?' he thought.

"You are in the dreamscape of your mind, and I am Ryuseiga, or as you know as the Destiny Fang. I came to warn you that Onigumo's body has completely regenerated into Naraku again, and he is attempting to assimilate the dark half of the Destiny Seal placed on his soul. He has nearly completed it, and he has started opening doors to other dimensions in order to find a new body to be in. The problem is that it will directly affect our world. Another thing, the YinYang blades are cracked from trying to keep the seal in effect, you need to have Totosai use your fangs to reforge it. Once this is done, I will be able to communicate with you in the real world, regardless of myself in the form of the YinYang blades or as Ryuseiga. A barrier will automatically be placed preventing anyone other than you from wielding the YinYang blades or Ryuseiga after the reforging is complete," Ryuseiga spoke before fading away.

_Back in the real world_

Neal just woke up. He grabbed the YinYang blades and took them to Totosai.

"Totosai, my YinYang blades have been cracked in trying to keep Naraku sealed. I need you to reforge them with my fangs so that it can continue to lock Naraku away," Neal said.

"Very well, but first," Totosai said, as he got his clamp and plucked out four of Neal's fangs, "I need you to unsheathe them for me, since a barrier prevents me from doing it," Totosai concluded.

Neal unsheathed them and laid them on the ground. Totosai began work on reforging them. After four hours, the reforging was complete, and the fangs flew back into the sheathes and went back into Neal's room. Neal went after the fangs and saw them land in the closet in his room. He decided to give a power boost to the fangs by going full demon. After becoming full dog demon in humanoid form, he went down to talk to the Inu no Taisho.

"Hmm?" Inu no Taisho said.

"I was wondering if you know any concealment spells for Rin, Sesshomaru, and yourself. Of course you will want it so that only those who know about our darkest secret, that all of you are not from this dimension or time, then the concealment will be useless against that person, but effective to everyone else?" Neal asked.

"Yes, I do possess such spells, and I have had one placed on each of us, but I sensed a rift in energy flowing from your YinYang blades," Inu no Taisho replied.

"I have had to repair the YinYang blades with my own fangs, so that is why the energy rift formed. But it should disappear by now," Neal said.

"It is gone. Come now, let us meet the rest of the group," Inu no Taisho said.

Inu no Taisho gave some thought about the YinYang blades. No one really knew where they came from, and Neal intended to keep them. It seems that the powers he has are manipulated by the fangs. InuYasha's Tessaiga seemed to do the same thing after InuYasha learned to control his blood. Kagome's Aikoseiga was forged to have a seal on it, and it does the same thing as Tessaiga does now.

His thoughts were cut short when Neal rushed toward Inu no Taisho.

"We need to get everyone! Naraku broke the Seal!" Neal exclaimed.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru heard this, and yelled "WHAT!"

Instantly, everyone in the Inu-gang was in front of Neal. Neal, being very nervous, shakily spoke, "Ryuseiga, please help me!"

Immediately, a golden glow appeared in the center of the group, in front on Neal.

The Ryuseiga appeared before everyone, and spoke to Neal mentally, _"I need you to grasp me so that I may speak to them!"_

Neal quickly grabbed the sword's hilt. The orb at the bottom of the hilt started to glow golden pink and Neal began to transform into half demon form.

"_**I am the Ryuseiga. I can only speak to you in this form because the mental barriers are too strong in demon form, and his spiritual energy has a mental barrier as a human. Naraku has broken my seal and he is floating around in the void of interdimensional gateways. We must go there and destroy his soul. Another problem is, whenever Miroku is on the same plane as Naraku, then the Wind Tunnel will return. Kagome, InuYasha, the Tessaiga and the Aikoseiga have identical attacks and the names of the attacks must be spoken in Japanese, not English. My attacks are in English, and since only Neal may wield the YinYang blades, only he can wield me. I have the ability to control the access into the void where all the dimensional portals are. Beware, if you exist in the world, you will fall into that body, and you will have memories that are not your own. Since Naraku has the ability to absorb other creatures, he can absorb bodies into himself to gain a body in ANY dimension. My power prevents him from using this dimension since it is guarded by the powers of the Destiny Seal that was placed on him three years ago. The only ones NOT allowed to accompany Neal on the journey to get rid of Naraku is Izayoi and Inu no Taisho. Both of you are dead in MANY MANY dimensions, and if your souls were sent into a dimension you died in, you would just die again. Another problem is the fact that Kagome and InuYasha may lose her powers in some of the worlds. I have remedied that problem by activating the hidden abilities of the Aikoseiga and Tessaiga. The Aikoseiga and Tessaiga will act as a soul barrier, preventing you from losing your powers in other dimensions. The Tenseiga has this ability already, and has been activated from time to time. The time Sesshomaru Taisho entered the Mountain that can purify any demon, he was allowed to pass. The Tenseiga has this ability because of its capability to only use positive demonic energy, not negative demonic energy. I have generated necklaces to be placed on EVERYONE entering the other dimensions. They act as a contact mechanism against this dimension. The Inu no Taisho and Izayoi have the master necklaces, while the travelers; Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Neal will have the receiving end of the necklaces. In the event a world permits others, such as Kirara and Shippo, then they will automatically have the same protection and communication mechanisms that are instilled in the rest of us. There only a few dimensions where the Inu no Taisho and Izayoi may be permitted to go, but I still would not risk it. It took quite a bit of Neal's and my power, along with the Tessaiga and Tenseiga to revive them, and I really would not like to have to go through that again. The necklaces are hologram projectors. When activated, they project a time barrier and shut down the time passing mechanism in current netherdimension, allowing open communication between Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, and the travelers. There will be worlds where none of us will exist at all, and probably never will. In this case, the Tessaiga, Aikoseiga, Tenseiga, and myself will project a temporal distortion barrier against your bodies, and masking it so no one can detect it, not even Naraku. Since Naraku is made up of many demons, he is able to resist the powers of dimensional deletion. Dimensional deletion was designed to only delete ONE being, and technically Naraku is made up of hundreds of beings, making him slightly less vulnerable to the dimensional protection magic that guards the doorways. Each time he enters a door, a demon in his body is deleted, but because of his regenerative abilities, more than likely the demon part absorbed that was deleted will return in a few hours' time. Sesshomaru, under no account are you allowed to bring the Toukijin with you. The Meidou Zangetsu Ha, the attack that opens the doorway to the Netherworld, was reapplied to the Tenseiga when the red flash appeared after Totosai was reconstructed from the InuYasha DVD. The Toukijin will not disappear, but I highly recommend sealing the sword in a sheath, and then seal it again in a box, with miko and demonic powers. The sheath with demon powers, and the box with Miko powers. The barrier around the Toukijin that I want you to apply will prevent anyone that is not full greater demon with pure intentions from even touching it. Only a miko can do this. Kagome is the only miko here, and she has demonic powers as well. I want her to apply the barrier. The Toukijin has the same nasty ability as the Sounga to take over the body of the wielder who is not strong enough to dispel the aura around Toukijin. Except, Toukijin is slightly weaker than that of Sounga and has slowly been purified into a good demonic sword, but still is largely evil. Alright, I think I am done explaining…"**_

Ryuseiga stopped glowing and the glow in Neal's eyes showed that he was returning to normal. Slowly he transformed back to human state, in order to recover the loss of youki from Ryuseiga.

The group was stunned. Naraku was roaming the dimensions, trying to take over again!

InuYasha was the first to break the silence, "We need to prepare to destroy Naraku again, so looks like we will be traveling again."

Neal spoke up next, "Unfortunately, I will be required to go with you everywhere. The Ryuseiga wants to apply the spells it told you about earlier, but it first wants Kagome to lock up the Toukijin, for safety precautions."

Sesshomaru took the sheathed Toukijin and placed it in a box the size of the sword. Kagome began chanting and took some of Sesshomaru's blood to seal the barrier around the sword and to seal its power in the sheathe. Next, Kagome closed the box around the sheathed sword and added a miko seal around the box and barrier as well, with Sesshomaru's blood so the barrier will not reject him. Finally, Kagome added a demonic seal to the box so that half demons of Sesshomaru's blood will also not be rejected, and the Toukijin can not be used if no demonic energy in Sesshomaru's descendents is present, and a barrier will prevent them from wielding it. Sesshomaru took the sealed box and placed it in his car.

Ryuseiga pulsed to show it was happy and once again started to glow, but instead of using Neal's demonic and spiritual energy, it split again into the two halves that are the YinYang blades. The blades started to glow, the Yin blade with positive spiritual energy, and the Yang blade with negative demonic energy. The blades fired an attack straight into the spot where the Ryuseiga was floating at before, and the energy collided. The blast created no shockwaves, but instead a set of necklaces appeared. The necklaces started to glow and then attached themselves to the Inu-gang, so each and every single member had one. Shippo's and Kirara's dissolved immediately. InuYasha's rosary was long gone, so the new necklace took its place and simply turned forms into the old Subjugation Rosary. Kagome's necklace melded into a locket that will not open in any dimension except the one they are bound to. Sango's and Miroku's melded into charms against evil and acted as soul barriers just like the demonic swords did. The necklaces cannot be removed in any dimension except the one they are bound to.

Kagome suddenly had the instinct to say the word.

"InuYasha…. OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled.

The necklace around InuYasha's neck glowed and then stopped.

Neal decided to speak, "In this house, all subjugation spells will be deactivated. Since in many worlds, InuYasha still has the Beads of Subjugation, the necklace transformed into that. You just programmed the necklace to respond properly to the words 'Sit Boy' or 'Osuwari' in any world except this one. This world has the necklace deactivated, due to the powers of Aikoseiga and Tessaiga. Nonetheless, the first time always works, unless such a spell that blocks Subjugation is in place."

Suddenly, Ryuseiga started to pulse wildly. Neal then spoke, "It is time, Ryuseiga says for the first mission, only Kagome, Sesshomaru, myself, and InuYasha are required."

The Ryuseiga opened the doorway, dimensional travelers found themselves looking at the void where all of time and space collided.

"**_Welcome to the Void of Reality! I know of your mission, since I am the one who sent you. The Tessaiga, Tenseiga, Aikoseiga, and the Ryuseiga should locate Naraku's tracks into the first dimension he entered,"_** a booming voice spoke.

"Ahh! There he is! Let's follow him!" InuYasha yelled.

The group ran after Naraku, into the first door of many in order to get rid of Naraku…

Me: Well, now that the story has truly started, we can get down to business! I need your help in deciding a world to enter into for the first world. I figured it could be another fanfic in here, but I have a hard time finding one. I was hoping to find the one about InuYasha and Kagome and Kagome thinking InuYasha died as human, and he appears in her world as Iya, when in fact, InuYasha was cursed and needs Kagome to admit her love to him in order to return to normal. I just can't find that story.

InuYasha: You want a story where I am cursed?

Me: Yeah, makes it much more interesting, especially since I can twist up that world and throw in new hurdles and such.

Sesshomaru: Author, I like the way you think. Still, you are quite familiar to me, yet I cannot place my finger on when I met you.

Me: Keh! Figure it out!

Me: So, readers and reviewers, please help me and suggest stories to use, and someone please find this story I described, if you can find it, please notify me with the name of the story and the Author of the story. Also, Yu-Gi-Oh! (not GX), Digimon Seasons 1-3, Xiaolin Showdown, and Sonic X worlds may do, just vote on those. No fanfics with crossovers already, please.


	3. InuYasha & Sonic the Hedgehog

Me: Well, by my personal decision, I have decided to go with doing Sonic crossover. Using the world created by the video games, not the TV show. I personally figured the video game world to be better than the world on Sonic X.

InuYasha: What the hell is Sonic?

Me: (Looks horribly shocked) YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT SONIC IS?!? You have lived in that world for 3 years and you have never encountered Sonic!?! I am appalled InuYasha.

InuYasha: Well, uhh… I didn't really play any video games…

Me: Anyways, I guess it is time to start the story!

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

As InuYasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru tried to enter the door, a barrier struck against them.

"InuYasha, Kagome, you need to combine your barrier breaking techniques that are in your swords to open the doorway to let you in, and you must think positive thoughts to allow positive energy to flow through the swords. Sesshomaru, just swing the Tenseiga against the barrier. Tenseiga can only use positive demonic energy to bring life, so the barrier will let you in as soon as you swing Tenseiga. I am allowed into any dimension thanks to the Ryuseiga because it has the ability to allow its wielder to pass through space, time, and reality, including alternate dimensions. So, use the Red Tessaiga's Kaze no Kizu, while you, Kagome, use the Blue Aikoseiga's Kaze no Kizu!" Neal exclaimed.

InuYasha and Kagome raised their swords, and Tessaiga started glowing crimson, while Aikoseiga started glowing light blue. They swung their swords and yelled, "KAZE NO KIZU!!"

Instantly, the red energy and the blue energy combined and created a purple energy that attacked the barrier. The barrier showed the symbol of love, which is a heart, and opened up. Kagome and InuYasha ran through instantly. Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and swung it against the barrier, and Tenseiga started to glow a dark blue. The barrier showed the symbol of new life, a person, and opened up. Sesshomaru ran through. Finally, Neal unsheathed his sword and Ryuseiga started to pulse. The barrier showed the symbol of Destiny Fang, which was the Chinese symbol for balance (YinYang circle). The barrier opened up and Neal ran through. The barrier sealed the door and four symbols appeared. The symbol of Naraku, which is the black spider, and the symbols of love, new life, and the Destiny Fang all appeared on the door, to disappear once InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Neal, and Naraku exit the dimension.

---------Inside the world----------

"Sonic, the Master Emerald is reacting to something!" Knuckles yelled to Sonic through the intercom.

"WHAT?" Sonic exclaimed.

"The Chaos Emeralds have also appeared, they seem to be floating right near where you are!" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked out the window and ran out towards the glow of the Emeralds. When he got there, he saw the emeralds were glowing and circling around something. When the Emeralds flashed and then stopped spinning. Sonic was shocked by the sight. In front of him was a boy and girl with silver hair and dog ears and another boy with silver hair, golden streaks, and dog ears. He also noticed another boy behind them with silver hair, but he had pointed ears instead of dog ears. He noticed all the boys have amber eyes, and the girl had ice blue eyes. They were all wearing fairly normal clothes, so that didn't worry him.

"I believe we made it," the boy with silver hair and gold streaks said.

"Really? Wow, a blue hedgehog," the other boy with silver hair and dog ears said.

"I sense no demonic aura around the hedgehog, he is ordinary," the boy with silver hair and pointed ears said.

"Ordinary? I am far from ordinary! I am Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic spoke, indignantly.

"So, your name is Sonic? Well, my name is Kagome," the girl said.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru," the boy with silver hair and pointed ears said.

"I am InuYasha," the boy with silver hair and dog ears said.

"I am Neal," the boy with silver hair and gold streaks said.

"Obviously, you guys are not from around here, where did you come from?" Sonic asked.

"This Sesshomaru deems it insignificant to inform you of where we are from," Sesshomaru said.

"O…k…" Sonic said.

"Wait, the Seven Chaos Emeralds!" Neal exclaimed.

"You know about them?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I do, but the others do not," Neal said.

Neal went over and picked up two emeralds, the silver one and the red one.

"InuYasha, I believe the red Chaos Emerald was calling out to you, and this silver one called to me," Neal said.

Sesshomaru went and picked up the light blue emerald, while Kagome picked up the magenta colored emerald.

"So, we have our emeralds. Now, watch what I do!" Neal said.

Neal's spiritual and demonic auras flared and the Chaos Emerald started to react to it. Neal gripped it, focused his auras on the Chaos Emerald. Finally, the auras encircled the emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Neal yelled.

The Chaos Emerald started to glow and react to it. Finally, Neal was warped from where he was and teleported right behind Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, do exactly as I did," Neal said.

They did it and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

InuYasha's sword seemed to glow with it and floated above him, unsheathing itself, and transforming. InuYasha gripped it. InuYasha yelled, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

A rip in the air appeared and InuYasha ran right into it. A second later, he appeared behind Neal.

Kagome's sword did the same thing. Sesshomaru's sword though, started to glow and ripped a hole in the air, Sesshomaru jumped in.

The hole remained open, and Neal figured out what does.

"InuYasha, Kagome, run into the rip Sesshomaru created!" Neal yelled.

Neal jumped in, then Kagome, then InuYasha.

Sonic decided to jump in as well. After all, what could happen?

As soon as they went in, they popped out right in front of the Master Emerald. The remaining Chaos Emeralds already returned to the Master Emerald, but the ones held on by InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Neal are still with them.

Knuckles immediately sensed the emeralds returning, along with something else he couldn't identify, a set of strange auras.

Knuckles came down to Sonic and asked him who the strange people behind them are.

Sonic introduced them to Knuckles, and told him that they have the capability to manipulate the Chaos Emeralds.

"There are strange auras around all of you, you cannot be human, and so what are you?" Knuckles asked.

Neal spoke so quietly that only InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome can hear, "I will say what we are."

Neal then spoke, "InuYasha, Kagome, and myself are all inu-hanyous, while Lord Sesshomaru is an inu-youkai."

Sonic and Knuckles just stared and said, "O…k…" though they really did not know what an inuhanyou and an inuyoukai was.

"Well, why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"We are here to find a being known as Naraku, he has terrorized the place where we came from. I sealed him away three years ago, but he broke the seal and escaped to here. We followed him here to find him," Neal explained.

In a place far away

"Kukukuku… You will not destroy me this time…" a man said.

Dr. Eggman was patrolling his area, looking around to find the intruder. What he found was not what he expected.

"What are you doing in my Eggman Empire base!" Dr. Eggman demanded.

"Eggman Empire, eh? You control this world?" the strange man with red eyes asked.

"Not yet, but once I rid myself of that pesky hedgehog, I will claim supreme control of this world!" Dr. Eggman said, laughing evilly.

"So, you want to destroy a hedgehog?" the strange man asked.

"Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, the speedy blue hedgehog has been a thorn in my side for far too long!" Dr. Eggman declared.

"What if I said that I can help you, in exchange I need help with a certain problem with four dogs…" the strange man inquired.

"Well, sure, but who are you?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"I am… Naraku, the greatest demonic power in the universe!" the strange man now known as Naraku said.

"Demon, eh? You look pretty weak to me…" Dr. Eggman muttered.

"Damn that InuYasha. I am extremely weak, and I need recuperation time. Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Eggman, soon to be ruler of the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Eggman declared.

"Can you help me out, Dr. Eggman, so that I can help you later?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, I will," Dr. Eggman replied.

Dr. Eggman beamed himself and Naraku into the Egg Base so that he can take care of him. After placing Naraku in the infirmary, Naraku asked an unusual question to Dr. Eggman.

"Are there any magical powers in this world?" Naraku asked, with slight hope.

"You do not know about the Chaos Emeralds?" Dr. Eggman asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Naraku asked.

Dr. Eggman went into a big discussion about the Chaos Emeralds and their powers.

Finally, Naraku healed enough that he could do normal things again.

"First off, since InuYasha destroyed my incarnates, I need a few as my minions," Naraku muttered.

'Incarnates?' Dr. Eggman wondered.

"You can use my robots to help you!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Well, give me a few robots, and let me see," Naraku replied.

Dr. Eggman went to work designing a new series of robots, for Naraku and himself.

After a few days of work, he finally had a bunch of robots for Naraku to inspect.

"Kukukuku, very nice, but the life energy is weak. I will replace it," Naraku said.

"Wait!" Dr. Eggman said.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"This is the E-N100 series. E-N101, E-N102, E-N103, E-N104, and E-N105 are you servants to command. They each contain powerful weapons such as laser technology and heat signature systems. They also have the capability to shapeshift into other forms for disguise! They are programmed with all the knowledge of assassination of others quietly and discreetly, as well as learning how to hide themselves! But, they know their master is you!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed. 'And they have a security override code that I planted for myself!'

"I want to replace the life energy with something better, just a moment," Naraku said.

Naraku started expelling flesh from his body, which covered the robots. The robots expelled the initial life energy endowed in them, and Naraku's flesh turned them into cyborgs. E-N101 turned into Kanna. E-N102 turned into Kagura. E-N103 turned into Hakudoshi, E-N104 turned into Goshinki, and finally, E-N105 turned into Byakuya. All the cyborgs turned to look at their life-giver, Naraku.

"I am Naraku, your master! You will obey me no matter what! You will protect me, even at the cost of your own life!" Naraku commanded.

All the cyborgs' yellow eyes flickered and they spoke in monotone, "Yes, Master Naraku."

At the door of the world

The black spider began to glow, and five faint lights flew right into the center of the eye.

Back with Naraku

Naraku started to glow and five lights expelled themselves from him, hitting each of the minions he just commanded.

Kanna's eyes changed to black as her original self, Kagura's eyes changed to red, as did Goshinki. Hakudoshi's eyes turned purple, and finally, Byakuya's eyes turned green.

Kagura 'woke up' and saw herself face to face with Naraku again. Naraku noticed that Kagura's eyes showed the same disgust as before for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"Dr. Eggman, do you think my enemies would have joined with yours?" Naraku asked.

"Almost certainly, Sonic always investigates peculiarities in suspicion that I did it, plus I saw them with Sonic on my spybots," Dr. Eggman replied.

"Kagura, go to Dr. Eggman, he will give you the location of InuYasha, then go after him and give him the message that I have returned and teamed up with Eggman to defeat Sonic and him!" Naraku commanded.

"Yes, Master Naraku," Kagura submitted, monotonously.

Kagura got the location of InuYasha's gang and went out of the base to fly to InuYasha on her feather.

Back with InuYasha and Sonic

A few days had passed since the incident with Knuckles. Sesshomaru acted as a diplomat and actually talked out everything with Knuckles. Tails showed up and asked the same questions as Sonic and Knuckles. This time, Sonic answered for them.

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome!" Neal yelled.

"What?" InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome asked.

"I sense a demonic aura approaching the area, by air!" Neal exclaimed.

Sonic walked in and heard everything.

"So? Let's check it out!" Sonic said.

"Very well," Sesshomaru agreed.

They all walked out and saw a giant feather landing.

"Kagura! What are you doing here! How are you alive in this world?" Neal asked.

"I do not know, I seem to have been reborn from Naraku's flesh, and I have an alternate name apparently, but I still remember what I was before. I have a message for InuYasha. Naraku has returned and teamed up with Eggman to destroy all of you!" Kagura replied.

"Kagura, what is your alternate name, this Sesshomaru senses something is different in you than before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My alternate name is… E-N102," Kagura replied, before using another feather to fly away.

Back at Sonic's place, Sesshomaru and Tails were working on figuring out the plot of Naraku. After all, why would Kagura be alive again?

"My guess is that he wants the Chaos Emeralds. With all seven Chaos Emeralds, total power is achieved. Most machines are incapable of harnessing all seven of the Emeralds, but the Eclipse Cannon has been able to use its power. The Chaos Emeralds have positive and negative energy and normally, only negative energy is drained. Sonic has been able to use positive energy…" Tails trailed off.

Sesshomaru remembered that Neal said the Tenseiga can only use positive demonic energy. 'I wonder…'

Sesshomaru got up, walked out, found a squirrel, killed it, and then took out the Tenseiga. He gripped the Emerald with his left hand while holding Tenseiga with his right hand.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Chaos Control! Tenseiga!"

Sesshomaru's Chaos Emerald started to react, and at first, it sent out negative energy, only to have it purified by the blade. The Chaos Emerald then sent out positive energy, which was accepted by the blade. The Tenseiga started to pulse. By now, the rest of InuYasha and Sonic's group were watching Sesshomaru. The Tenseiga started to pulse more violently. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The Tenseiga fired an energy beam into the dead squirrel, which revived it. However, another change took place. The life-giving fang continued to fire energy into it until the squirrel's eyes opened. When they did, Sesshomaru saw the eyes were green instead of black. The Tenseiga stopped pulsing but the squirrel transformed into a humanoid form. A light blue gem marking appeared on the forehead of the humanoid. On the gem was a crescent moon, in a slightly darker royal blue. Sesshomaru then noticed that the Chaos Emerald was pulsing. Knuckles stepped up and spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it seems that you transformed this squirrel with your sword and the Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald is sending energy into the squirrel-thing to maintain that form."

"This Sesshomaru thinks that the Tenseiga has caused the blade to revive the squirrel and transform it into a squirrel youkai that has complete loyalty," Sesshomaru spoke aloud, more to himself than the others.

"Hmm, I wonder… Sesshomaru, try to use Tenseiga to give it free will," Neal requested.

Sesshomaru asked the blade to do so, and the blade pulsed and sent another wave of energy into the squirrel youkai. The youkai's eyes immediately began to show life and the squirrel youkai started transforming into its squirrel state and acting like a squirrel.

"This Sesshomaru requests that this Chaos Emerald be under my care for a while. I may have a use for the abilities that Tenseiga has when combined with the Emerald," Sesshomaru stated.

"Very well," Knuckles stated, "In fact, all of you who have a Chaos Emerald may keep them for now. It seems the Emeralds chose each of you for a reason. I am their guardian, but I must respect the wishes of the Emeralds."

"Tails, can you pinpoint the location of the energy signature of Kagura using your sensors? I know your sensors take in the energy signatures, so perhaps you can use Kagura have to track down Naraku?" Neal asked.

"Hmm, it is possible," Tails said, more to himself.

Tails then sat down on the chair facing his computer. He sifted through the files and located Kagura's energy signature. Unfortunately…

"Knuckles, I need a Chaos Emerald! I don't have enough power to send out an energy detection pulse far enough to find her!" Tails yelled.

"Fine! Here is the green Chaos Emerald. Use it then give it back!" Knuckles replied.

Tails placed the Emerald into the console and placed the console into the Tornado. He switched the Tornado to battle form and activated the energy tracker. The green Chaos Emerald began to glow brightly and then the Chaos Energy aura enveloped the battle plane. Sesshomaru produced his cloud to fly on, and InuYasha, Kagome, and Neal transformed into their inuyoukai selves and produced their own clouds to fly on. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got onto the Tornado and prepared to launch. As the Tornado launched, the Inu-gang began their flight as well. Once all of them were flying, Tails sent out an energy tracker pulse. The Chaos Emerald's aura, which enveloped the plane, now started to extend outward, and send waves after waves of energy to find Kagura's energy signature.

Meanwhile, in a forest nearby

Kagura was flying towards Naraku's and Dr. Eggman's base. She thought about her last moments and realized that Naraku accidently gave back her life. Unfortunately, her programming did not allow her of thinking about hurting Naraku, but that did not mean she had to like him, right? Suddenly she felt four demonic auras come towards her. She recognized one as Sesshomaru, but the other three she felt were familiar but couldn't figure it out. (A/N: When Kagura saw them last, only Sesshomaru was a full youkai, the rest were hanyous) She knew Sesshomaru was going offcourse, and sensed a Chaos Energy pulse sent in her direction. If she slowed down a bit, then the pulse will hit and Tails will be able to find them… They could kill Naraku and she could be free again! She slowed almost to a flying crawl and was hit with the pulse.

With Tails

Tails just sent out a pulse and it responded with the correct energy reading.

"Hey! Kagura is towards the west!" Tails yelled.

"Then let us go!" Sonic and InuYasha yelled.

So, Sonic's and InuYasha's gang went towards Kagura. When the found her, she was near the base. Kagura pretended not to notice them, as she entered the security code to enter the base.

Tails's computer software picked up the transmission to the main computer in Eggman's base to open the door. Tails intercepted the transmission and stored a duplicate for further use.

Kagura walked in, knowing that the pulse that hit her allowed Tails to track her every movement until he chose to stop tracking her. She walked towards Naraku and told him that she did has he ordered.

"Kagura, why are you looking at me with such disgust? I am your creator!" Naraku sneered.

"You are not my creator, you gave me life the first time, but you cannot dare to reabsorb me again! You know that once you meld with machinery, you will be unable to use most magical items!" Kagura replied.

'WHAT?' Naraku asked, "How do you know, Kagura?"

Kagura tells him of the time she caught him talking to Eggman about magical items and their properties.

_----Flashback-----_

_Naraku and Eggman were sitting in chairs in the leisure bay. Naraku had some questions for Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Eggman said he would oblige in answers._

"_Now, Dr. Eggman, would I still be capable of wielding items like the Chaos Emeralds if I were to have… mechanical properties in me?" Naraku asked._

"_How would you gain mechanical properties?" Dr. Eggman inquired curiously._

"_Well, as you saw, I can expel 'biomass' as you call it, but what you don't know is that I can do the reverse. I can absorb other creatures and objects to increase my own power. Then I can discard parts that are weak and useless to me," Naraku replied._

"_Well, if you were to absorb anything with mechanics in it, you would lose all your capabilities of absorbing, expelling, and utilizing biomass as well as magical items. In other words, absorbing anything with mechanics will cause you to lose your powers and make you essentially human. The reason is that mechanics tend to attack the blood and convert it into liquid energy that flows into your veins. The properties of your body suggest that if your blood were to be converted, your powers would just vanish and you would automatically expel everything you have ever absorbed," Dr. Eggman replied._

_Kagura, who was in the corner and away from Naraku's senses, heard everything and nearly broke out in laughter._

_----End Flashback----_

As Naraku was about to say something, he suddenly sensed four demonic auras heading right for him. He went to his room and got out a small orb from his chest and he headed out towards the demonic auras approaching.

With Sonic and InuYasha

They finally landed and noticed that Naraku was waiting for them.

"Kukukuku, so InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome, you found me. But, who are you, blue hedgehog?" Naraku sneered.

"I am no ordinary 'blue hedgehog!' I am SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic yelled at Naraku.

"Well, Sonic the Hedgehog, I suggest you get ready to die!" Naraku yelled back.

Naraku projected a barrier around him and Sonic and commenced attacking Sonic. Sonic kept dodging and thinking up a way to defeat him. 'He seems to be feeding off of dark energy around us and attacking me with it, if only I could neutralize… wait… of course!'

Sonic dashed towards the barrier and Naraku lunged. Sonic sped away and Naraku hit the barrier, dazing him for a moment.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Knuckles, Neal! I need the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic yelled.

Neal figured out what Sonic was trying to do and asked Knuckles to get the rest that were in the Tornado. Knuckles ran out and brought them. Neal told Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga with his Chaos Emerald to strike all the Emeralds with Tenseiga in order to coat it with positive energy. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but did so. Neal then took all the Chaos Emeralds and brought them near Sonic.

"You need to call them, I feel this barrier is made with a very powerful dark energy, I cannot pass through, but you can call the Emeralds to you," Neal explained.

Sonic nodded and focused on the nearby Chaos Energy. The Chaos Emeralds started to pulse and the barrier shattered.

"WHAT! My barrier! What are you doing, Sonic?" Naraku inquired.

"Something that few living creatures are capable of!" Sonic retorted.

Sonic closed his eyes and focused on positive feelings to draw out the Chaos Emeralds.

The Chaos Emeralds started to pulse again and raised into the air, circling Sonic.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, InuYasha, and Naraku watched as the Chaos Energy in the Emeralds started to flow into Sonic, but some of it was flowing outward as well.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome! Raise Tenseiga, Tessaiga, and Aikoseiga so that the Chaos Energy can be absorbed by the swords!" Neal yelled while raising his own blade, the Ryuseiga.

The Chaos Energy flowing out immediately got sucked in by Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Tenseiga and Tessaiga started to glow rainbow colors and pulsed with energy. Aikoseiga began glowing pink and red with the demonic aura and the miko aura merging, pulsing with energy. Ryuseiga started to do as Tenseiga and Tessaiga, except miko energy and demonic energy flowed and wrapped itself around Neal and the Ryuseiga, forcing him to transform into his half demon state. In Neal's half demon state, his eyes began to glow rainbow colors, his hair began whipping around, and glowing rainbow colors as well. Finally, it seemed that Neal was surrounded by a golden aura around him, pulsing as his blade did. The symbol of balance appeared on his forehead, and finally he spoke—or rather, Ryuseiga did.

"**Naraku! I have been waiting a while to destroy you. If I destroy you outside of your dimension, your soul will be shredded in the path to the afterlife, preventing you from being reincarnated, EVER! And thanks to the Chaos Energy that Sonic is expelling and absorbing, his power levels, as well as ours, rose to our highest levels. And with my abilities, I will unlock the final power level that was locked away long ago!"** Ryuseiga/Neal spoke.

Ryuseiga/Neal raised the sword and opened a portal to the realm of Chaos. He used the sword to pull out the seven Super Emeralds, which have hid in the realm of Chaos to fuel the Master Emerald. The Super Emeralds immediately surrounded Sonic and he began to take in more Chaos Energy. His fur went spiked up like Shadow, and he began taking on a rainbow/silver-ish glow on his blue-turned-yellow fur. The teeth in his mouth began to extend into fangs, and his hands became claws. His eyes turned from green to red. A Chaos Barrier formed around his body to create invulnerability. The rings in his pocket multiplied, from the portal opening, to about one million rings. The Super Emeralds fused with the Chaos Emeralds in order to achieve maximum power. The gang was absorbing so much energy that all of them began to transform. Sesshomaru and InuYasha took on a yellow glow, their eyes turned red, and the Chaos Energy aura around them formed a barrier. Kagome took on a fiery red glow, her eyes turned sapphire blue, and the miko, Chaos, and demonic energies surrounded her to form a barrier that surrounds her body.

Now, Hyper Sonic, Super Sesshomaru, Super InuYasha, Super Kagome, and Ultimate Neal were ready to face Naraku. Naraku was prepared though.

_---Flashback---_

_Naraku placed a piece of metal inside a glass orb and began to laugh evilly._

"_With this shard of the metals used to forge the dark half of the Ryuseiga, I can access other dimensions with no trouble. I was quite surprised when pieces flew into the seal as I broke it. When I almost passed through, the seal suddenly strengthened, and began to wipe out stuff that wasn't supposed to be there. I took this shard and hid it in my person so that it would not be destroyed! Now I cannot be killed!" At this statement, Naraku cackled even harder._

_---End Flashback----_

Naraku used his demonic energy to activate the orb containing the shard, but it would not work with the massive amounts of Chaos Energy neutralizing it. He realized that he needed to defeat or be defeated in order to use the orb.

"Well, if you are so powerful, come at me then!" Naraku taunted.

"Naraku!" InuYasha yelled as he sped forward and activated Tessaiga.

"You will not live, your fate was sealed the day you tried to take Rin," Sesshomaru yelled as he sped forward with his Poison claws.

"For all the evil you have done, be purified by me so that futures of all worlds will be safe!" Kagome yelled as she activated Aikoseiga.

"And this time, there will be nothing left for you to regenerate from!" Neal yelled as he activated Ryuseiga.

Tessaiga began to glow yellow with a rainbow glow surrounding it, Aikoseiga began glowing pink with rainbow glow surrounding it, while Ryuseiga began to glow with rainbow colors.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled at the same time while activating the Tessaiga and Aikoseiga.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Neal yelled while activating Ryuseiga.

The two arcs of the Kaze no Kizu fired by InuYasha and Kagome hit Naraku, slicing off his upper and lower torso, barely missing his heart. The Rainbow colored dragon energy wave formed a twister and went straight for him. He was instantly hit, but a dark glow appeared around Naraku, allowing him to survive. His lower torso, arms, and tentacles were destroyed, leaving the upper torso and head left.

"Poison Dragon Claws!" Sesshomaru yelled as his claws took on a purplish-green glow and sunk into Naraku's chest. Once again, the dark glow appeared and saved him. The poison slowed down Naraku's movements to a crawl and his breathing became labored. He knew he would not survive if he did not activate the orb he possessed. He weakly lifted the orb and smirked. Neal recognized the aura though. Neal raised his sword and activated a temporary seal on the dimensions door.

At the door of the dimension

Where the knob is, the symbol of balance appeared and created a ward against the dark half of Ryuseiga.

Back in the dimension with Naraku and Neal

The orb started to glow and crackle. Naraku's smirk faded. Neal smirked and spoke, "Naraku, I figured you would try to flee, so I sealed this dimension's gate so that you will pass out from the poison and we can figure out what to do with you!"

Suddenly, Ryuseiga stopped glowing.

At the door of the dimension, again

The seal on the doorknob of the dimension faded away and the doorknob started to unlock.

Back in the dimension

"No!" Neal yelled.

The orb was glowing and generating a portal, but Naraku was mad. He noticed that he could only go back to the seal. He knew it would take awhile to get out again, but at least he cannot be harmed. He also knew the poison would lose its potency in the seal. He decided to jump in. After he jumped in, Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki, Hakudoshi, and Byakuya were sucked into the portal. The portal collapsed and the aura of the orb faded.

"Arrgh, the coward…" Neal muttered.

The superpowered demons stared at what used to be Naraku. "What just happened?" all three of them asked.

"Well, the dark orb that he held was a shard of the dark half of the Ryuseiga that must have flown into the seal. He used it to seal himself to protect himself. He knows that we cannot reach him there and I cannot unseal him. He also knows that with a small portion of the dark half of the Ryuseiga, he can weaken the seal enough to let him through temporarily once he can expend enough demonic energy to activate it. A portal can only be opened if enough good demonic energy can meld with the dark demonic energy in the piece, so he should be extremely weak. A demon can only exist with substantial amounts of good and evil demonic energy. When it is imbalanced, demons feel weak and are unable to perform any magical attacks or use magical items. It will take him a while to reopen a portal to access a dimension," Neal replied to them.

The Chaos Energy flowing him them began to ebb away and they began to return to their original state.

"We had better leave, the Inu no Taisho and Izayoi will be worried about us," Neal said solemnly.

"I guess so," Kagome agreed.

Neal raised his sword and a green smoke flew into the air. Also, the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic were glowing and flying away.

"Bye Sonic the Hedgehog! Dr. Eggman won't remember anything by the way!" Neal yelled.

Finally the door out the dimension appeared. Neal pressed the sword into the door and it opened.

"Come on, let's go!" Neal said.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome sheathed their swords and walked through the door. Neal walked through the door and used the sword to seal the entrance to the Sonic dimensions so that Naraku cannot enter again.

Back at the door of the dimension

The symbols for InuYasha & Kagome, Sesshomaru, Neal, and Naraku faded. But a new symbol appeared, a giant golden "X." The door was officially sealed.

In the main dimension, with Inu no Taisho and Izayoi

It had been half a day since they left, and it was nearly midnight. Inu no Taisho was pacing around, worried about Sesshomaru, while Izayoi was nervously cleaning while worrying about InuYasha. They both hoped that Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Neal were fine. Suddenly, a vortex appeared in the living room. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho immediately went to the living room, in hopes they were returning. First out was Kagome, who looked slightly worn down. Next out of the portal was InuYasha, whose eyes showed tiredness but his body showed pride. Then Sesshomaru came out of the portal, looking regal and commanding as always. Finally, Neal walked out, and when he did, he fainted and the vortex closed and the symbol of balance appeared, signifying that Naraku is sealed out and the door is closed and locked.

In Sonic's dimension

Tails was looking at the energy signature reading when he noticed his Emerald floated out and glowed around Sonic, then merged with the unfamiliar Emeralds, which he later found out to be the long missing Super Emeralds. Then he felt a pulse of energy so strong that it nearly knocked him out of the plane. He tracked the signature to something OUTSIDE the area, but he didn't understand it. He stored it away for later just as a green smoke flew into the air and went towards Eggman's base. Another pulse was felt, tracked, recorded, and stored as he flew towards the glowing Emeralds and Sonic in Hyper form flying towards Tails. He sighed, and flew to Sonic.

Me: Well that was shorter than normal, but at least the story has a real beginning now.

Sesshomaru: Why did you bring Naraku back to full power and then have me poison him to total weakness, only to escape?

Me: It is suspenseful, gives way to allowing more chapters, wasn't OOC, and finally, it recreated the perfect settings for our time traveling, dimension traveling warriors.

Sesshomaru: Where else?

Me: I have an idea, but I want readers to review and suggest new worlds or non crossover InuYasha fanfics that Naraku tries to invade. It would be good if it were stories in which Naraku has died or something like that. It's better if Naraku suddenly reappears in worlds that he has died.

InuYasha: Oi! I hope we don't go to another pansy dimension such as that one!

Me: (Flaming with anger) Kagome, please?

Kagome: Sure… InuYasha! OSSSUUUWWWAAARRRIIIII!

_**WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

InuYasha: (In loads of pain) Oooowwww…… Heeellllppp…(.)

Me: Now then, Read & Review!


End file.
